Sasudie's Lover
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: Sasusdie and his Mother had...a big fight. Because his Mother didn't think he had choose the right person for rest of his life to love and be happy with...So he moved to the Sound Village with out them knowing... Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasu,Mpreg Later on ok and More. sequel is: Being A Family
1. Chapter 1 The Fight

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends I just own the story line ok.**

**Summary: **

**Sasusdie and his Mother had...a big fight.**

**Because his Mother didn't think he had choose the right person for rest of his life to love and be happy with...So he moved to the Sound Village with out them knowing... **

**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasu,Mpreg (Later on ok) and More. **

**Sasudie's Lover**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Fight **

"Sasudie! you are not going out with him and that's final" Said a very angry mother.

"Yes I am!" Said Sasudie.

"That's it I am done aguing with you, Your ground!" Said the angry sasuke.

His son growls at him in a very loud tone.

"Go to your room!" Said a very angry dark hair man.

"_**MAKE ME~~!**_"Yelled Sasudie.

Sasuke growls at his 15 year old son with his fangs showing.

Sasudie looks at his mother and runs to his room.

'I hate my mother and I am going to leave forever!' Thought Sasudie.

With that he sneak out the window and runs to the sound village.

Sighs then he went to the couch and sit down.

His lover came out of the kitchen and he asked "Sasuke you ok?"

"I don't know..." Said the depress Sasuke.

Naruto went to the couch and sit down. "Why?"

"I just don't understand why he would pick that...that..." then he stared at the wall.

"That what?" he said in a very confused way.

"Kid..." He is looking at the wall.

"You mean Sasudie's Boyfriend?" Said Naruto.

"_**He is not my son's boyfriend!**_" Said Sasuke as he growls it out.

" Ok,but why do you have anything against him?" Said the demon fox.

"He is from the **Sound village**" He growled out.

"Oh ok, but why won't you let him choose, who he wants to be with." Said Naru while he moves his 9 tails.

"He can but, **not him!**" Said Sasuke with his fangs out.

"But they could be mates and they might be able to hear each others thoughts too."

Sasuke eyes growned wide.

The fox demon notice his shookness and said " What,they might."

"..." 'I forgot about that...' thought Sasu to himself.

His fox lover hugged the vampire.

Sasuke hugs him back.

Naruto leans in and kisses his cheek.

"..."

Naruto rubs his back in a circle motion.

The vampire nips at his lover's neck.

The demon fox was rubbing his lover back in a circle motion still.

Sasuke licked his lover's neck some.

'Does this help the stress when I rub your back?' Thought Naruto through his thoughts that his and Sasuke shared. He was also still rubbing his back in a circle motion.

When you found your mate you can talk through your thoughts with them.

Sasuke licked his lover's neck still. 'Yes' He thought.

'that's good' he said through their thoughts. He was also still rubbing his back still.

Sasuke lays his head on naruto's sholder and rubs his hand across his chest some. "Mmmmm" Moan Sasuke.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, but now I have a new problem"

"What?" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke blushes lightly.

"hm?" asked a confuse Naruto.

Then he blushes very red.

'Oh.' Naruto thoughts to himself.

Naruto puts his knee on sasuke's penis and he moves it and it rubs his lover's penis.

"Ah mmm" Moan out Sasuke.

He was still rubbing his penis with his knee still.

"Ah mmm ah mmm" He moans out again.

'Feels good' Thought Naru.

"Ahh...mmmmm...ahhh...mmm" He Moan and also thought 'Yea'

Naruto stops and he take off sasu pants and underwear. He put his mouth to his lover's member and sucks on it.

"ahhh..." Moan Sasuke.

The fox demon was still sucking on it.

"Ahhh...mmmm...ahh" He moaned out in pleasure.

Naruto then take his fangs and bites his member.

"AHHH mmmmm mmmm ah" Moaned out Sasuke while he closes his eyes.

His lover is still doing it still and he loved hearing him moan out in pleasure.

"Please Naru mmmm mmm mmmmm" Moaned out Sasuke as griped the couch cushion.

His fox demon/vampire stop what he was doing. "hm? please what?"

==To Sasudie == (Pov)

I was running to Ko house, My lover's by the way and I ran to the door and knock on it.

**(end of Pov)**

Ko was sleeping then he hear a knock at the door. He waken up. "Hm?"

Sasudie knocked on the front door again.

Ko gets up and walks through the hallway and goes into the livingroom and opens his door.

He looked at him with tears in his eyes and he was about to cry. "Ko.."

"Sasudie?" His lover said and he hugs him. Sasudie hugs him tight and cries in to his chest.

"Let's get you inside." Said his lover while he hugged him still.

"O...o..ok.." Said the vampire with his hair in a mixied with yellow/back. Also he hugged Ko tight still.

Ko picks him up and brings him in side and closes the door.

Sasudie puts his arms around his neck and he was still crying.

Ko sit down on his couch and put his lover on his lap and he is still hugging him. Sasudie still has his arms around Ko's neck and crying still.

"Sasudie can tell me what happen?" Asked his lover and he was still hugging him.

Sasudie stop crying and he has tears in his eyes. " I...t.-t-t-told my M-m-m-mom about...you...and..and..." Pause Sasudie, as he stutter.

"he didn't approve of me?" Asked the purple haired Ko, while he was still hugging Sasudie.

He looks down "N..no he didn't..." then tears go down his face.

"Please don't cry hun." Said Ko while he hugged Sasudie.

"I...can't...stop my tears..." Said Sasudie with tears running down my face.

" I understand." Said Ko and he kisses his forhead.

Tears running down his face and he blushed as felt his boyfriend kiss his forhead.

"Come on we should get some sleep." Said Ko.

"Ok...hun" Tears are still running down his face.

Ko wipes away his tears. Then his lover finally stopped crying a reiver of tears.

ko smiles at his lover and he was happy that he stopped crying.

Sasudie eyes are very red and he gived a small smile at his wherewolf lover.

"When was the last time u fed?" Asked his wherewolf lover.

"Ummm...about a week..." Said the vampire.

" Drink from me." Said Ko.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"ok."

Ko smiles and his lover bites into his lover's neck.

"Mmm..." Moaned out Ko. While he still smiled. Sasudie drink for 15 mins and licks his lover's neck and its heals. Ko is holding him closed after he was done.

" You didn't have to heal it" Said Ko. Wherewolfs healed very fasted.

"Oh." Said Sasudie

Ko kisses his forhead. "But I'm glad you care."

Sasudie blushes and said "your welcome."

"Let's go to bed." Said Ko.

"Ok." Said Sasudie.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 1**

**I hope U like it Me and my friend sasuco22 are roll playing and I thought I should put this into a fanfic form I hope U love it and tell me what U think ok.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Day Living with Ko

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends I just own the story line ok.**

**Summary: **

**Sasusdie and his Mother had...a big fight.**

**Because his Mother didn't think he had choose the right person for rest of his life to love and be happy with...So he moved to the Sound Village with out them knowing... **

**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasu,Mpreg (Later on ok) and More. **

**Sasudie's Lover**

**Chapter 2  
First Day Living with Ko**

Ko leads Sasudie to his room and they both lay on the bed. Ko hugged Sasudie close to him. Sasudie snuggled into his lover's chest.

"Sleep my love" Said ko with his arms around his lover.

Sasudie fall asleep in ko arms and still sunggling him. Ko smiles and watching him sleep. Ko then falls asleep too after 5 mins.

The sun is shineing through the window and sun light hits their faces.

"Mmmmm.." Moan sasudie and puts face into Ko chest. Ko was just sleeping and wripe his arms around him.

5 Hours later...

Ko starts to wake up and yawns. He moves some.

"hm.." Said the half asleep Sasudie. Ko Smiles at him. "Hmm...Morning" Said his lover and he rubbed his eyes.

"Morning..." Said the Wherewolf.  
Sasudie leans in to Ko and kisses him.  
Ko kisses him back and Sasudie moans into the kiss.

Ko smiles because he loves hearing his lover Moan. Sasudie smiles back.

Ko yawns and straches his arms.

"Tired hun?" asked his vampires lover.

Ko looked at him " No just trying to fully wake up" still straching his arms.

"Oh ok"  
Ko then hugged Sasudie close to him. Sasudie smiles and snuggles into his chest. Ko smiles brightly. Sasudie still snuggles into his lovers chest.

"I love your smile" Said Sasudie. "Thanks" Said Ko.

"Your welcome hun" Ko kisses his forhead. Sasudie bluhes.

"Your cute when you blush" Ko said to his lover and he blushed really red. Ko kisses his forhead. Blushes still. Ko smiles and then Sasudie kissed him. He kisses him back and makes Sasudie moaned into the kiss. Ko is still kissing his lover and leans on him and still making him moan.

"Mmmm" Moans into the kiss.

His Wherewolf lover is still kissing him.  
"Mmmmm" Moans into the kiss.

They are still making out and Sasudie put his legs around him and still moaning into the kiss. Ko smiles into the kiss and still making out with his Vampire lover and He loves to heal his moans he makes.

Sasudie is moaning into the kiss still and he starts to feel a little hard. '...Uh-oh..' He thought.  
Ko stops kissing his lover.  
Sasudie starts panting.

" You ok?" Asked Ko.  
"Ummm..."

Ko makes a clue-ish face.  
Sasudie Blushes. "Mmm.." rolls onto his side and faces the other way.

"Hun what's wrong are you still upset about what your Mom did?" Asked Ko while he look at sasudie.

Sasudie still blushing "A little..but that not it...mmm" Said as he moan out.

"Hun tell me plz." Asked the worried boyfriend.

His lover turns around and he takes Ko hand and place it on his penis and he moans,while he is Blushing. Ko can feels how hard he is.

"Oh..." Said his boyfriend and blushes.

"Mmmm" His lover moan and still blushing.  
The wherewolf still blushes and listening to his lover Moan. Sasudie is still moaning.

-Ko POV-

I rub my lover's penis while he is all dressed still.  
My lover was moaning "Ah...mmmmm..."

I'm still rubbing his penis.

I like seeing Sasudie blush it's so cute. I look at him and my love Moans and closing his eyes while he is blushing.

I am still rubbing that area to make him feel good.  
"Ahhhhhh...mmmmmmmm...ahhh" My lover moaned out and while his eyes are closed.

-normal POV-

Ko was still rubbing that area on Sasudie but faster and making him moan "AAAhhhh...ahhhh...mmm..." His eyes opean up and blushed.

Wherewolf is still rubbing it faster and faster.  
"AHHHHHHHHH...mmmmmmmmm...ahhhhhhh" Moan out Sasudie.

His lover is still doing it.  
"Ahhhh...ahhh...mmmmm...ahhhhhhhh...Oh...god...ah..." Sasudie moans out.

His lover was still rubbing the area and then..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH...mmmmm...I...ahh...I'm...going...to...cum...ah..." Sasudie said and closes his eyes.

His lover rubbing his member fast.

5 mins later...  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sceamed Sasudie as he cum into to his pants and underwear.  
Ko kisses his forhead and His lover is panting and blushing.

Ko smiles at him. " feeling better?"  
"Yea,...thanks" Said Sasudie as he blushes.

"we should get up" Said Ko.  
"...Umm...I want to change my pants and underwhere." Said Sasudie as he blushed.

"Ok there's some clothes in the dresser that will fit you" Said his lover.

"Ok thanks" Said Sasudie and he goes and find some clothes and chages into them.

Sasudie is wearing...

A blue -ish black T-shirt  
New Underwear (XD)  
White Shorts

15 mins later...

Ko is laying on the couch in the livingroom and Sasudie comes out and sneaks on him and scares him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Ko and he falled off the couch.

Sasudie laughs at him so hard and then he asked " Hun you ok?"

"Ow..." Moan Ko and he rubs the back of his head.

"Hun you ok?" Said Sasudie and he goes to Ko and sits on the floor.

" Yea i just hit the back of my head on the coffee table" Said Ko.

"I'm...Sorry...that I scared you..." Said Sasudie and he looked down.

" it's ok hun i'll be fine" Said Ko in a conforted voice.

"Ok...do you want ice for your head?" Awaner/asked Sasudie.

"No i'll be ok" Said Ko who is on the floor still.

"Alright..." Said Sasudie who is on the floor too.

Ko pulls Sasudie close to him. "hm?" said the confused Sasudie.

Ko smiles and still holds him and Sasudie hugs him.  
Ko hugs him back. "Umm...Ko can I live with you?" Asked Sasudie.

"Sure hun but wouldn't your Mom be worried about you?" Said Ko the wherewolf.

"Ok thanks, Yea...but I can't face him right now." Said Sasudie.

"Ok." Said Ko and he hugs Sasudie again.  
"Yea.." Hugs him back.

Ko is still hugging sasudie for 15 mins.

-to NaruSasu-

Sasuke and Naruto are still sleeping and have not waken up yet and I think you know why.

Naruto is hugging sasuke in his sleep.

2 hours later...

Naruto woke up and watching his beautiful Vampire lover. Sasuke turns over and he is still sleeping.

watching you him sleep still. 'Danm when are you going to wake up Sasuke?' Thought Naruto.

Fox demon/vampire sighs and Moves Sasuke's bangs. He also moves his 9 tails.

Sasuke is still sleeping. "Hun you got to wake up some time and I can't get up because you are laying on me" Said Naruto.

Sasuke is kinda of asleep still. "Mm..." Moan out Sasuke. "Please Sasuke wake up"

Sasuke rolls over and still sleeping. Naruto gets up and gets dressed and sighs.

Sasuke is still sleeping and Naruto goes into the livingroom and sit down.

Naruto turns on the T.V and starts watching it.

3 hours later...

'I wonder when sasuke is going to wake up I'm bored!' Thought Naruto who is siting on the couch.  
In the the other room...  
"Mmm" Moan Sasuke and Naruto you should shut up before you wake up your mate!.

Sasuke wakes up from Naruto load voice!  
'Do you have to be so loud?' Thuoght Sasuke and very annoyed by this.

Naruto hear Sasuke's thoughts.  
' Eh? am I in trouble' thought Naruto and his eyes wided. 'No.' Thought Sasuke and he sits up in the bed. 'Ok.' Thought Naruto and his eyes trun back to normal. Sasuke just laying in bed still. Sasuke didn't speak back. 'Hun you ok?' Thought his lover.

'Yea' Thought Sasuke. 'Do you want me to come into our room?' Thought Naruto. 'Yea' Thought Sasuke.  
'Ok hun' Thought Naruto and goes to their room.

Naruto goes over to his mate and kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back. Naruto sits on the bed. "Sasuke What's on your mind?" Asked Nartuo. Sasuke was very quiet. "Nothing.." Said Sasuke. "Ok." Said Naruto and he lay next to sasuke and snuggled him. sasuke didn't snuggled with Naruto. "..." "..."

"Sasuke are you hungry?" Asked Naruto. " A little"

"Then drink from me and then after that I thank Sasudie might be hungry ok." Said Naruto.

" I'll be fine but Sasudie does need to feed" Said Sasuke and he leans on the headbored. "Ok I will feed him." Said Naruto with a caring voice. "Ok"  
Naruto when to his room and knock on it and wait a fer seconds and open the door and saw he was gone. "Sasuke!" Scearmed Naruto.

"hn..." Sasuke was laying in bed still. "_Sasuke!, Sasudie is gone!_" Naruto scream out and to shock to move.

"_What!_" gets up from the bed. "He is gone!" Said Naruto with tears in his eyes. Sasuke runs to the room where Naruto is in and Naruto has tears in his eyes still. Sasuke hugs Naruto and he hugs him back. "Where is he?.." Said the fox demon. who had tears in his eyes still, he also wrapped his 9 tails around his love.

"I don't know" Said Sasuke and then starts to cry and Naruto hugged close to him. Sasuke cries into Naruto's chest and His lover hold him tight and he cries too.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 2**

**I hope U like it Me and my friend sasuco22 are roll playing and I thought I should put this into a fanfic form I hope U love it and tell me what U think ok.**


	3. Chapter 3 What's Wrong With Sasuke!

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends I just own the story line ok.**

**Summary: **

**Sasudie and his Mother had...a big fight.**

**Because his Mother didn't think he had choose the right person for rest of his life to love and be happy with...So he moved to the Sound Village with out them knowing... **

**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasu,Mpreg (Later on ok) and More. **

**Sasudie's Lover**

**Chapter 3**

**What's Wrong With Sasuke!**

2 weeks later...

Ko is watching T.V with Sasudie snuggling him. His wherewolf lover was hugging his vampire close. Sasudie smiled.

"Ummm...Ko can we do something?" Asked Sasudie who was still snuggling we him.

"Ok what do you want to do?" Asked his lover with purple hair and light blue eyes.

"I'm not sure, anything I guess." Answered Sasudie.

"How about we go out and get ice cream?" Said Ko.  
"Ok" Answered Sasudie.

"Ok let's go." Said Ko as he got up.

"Alright" He got up too.

"I'm gonna get a shower first Ok hun?" Said Ko  
"Ok"

Ko goes to bathroom and takes a shower.

"hmmm.." Sasudie looks out the window and watches the birds.

15 mins later...

'I wonder if they miss me...?' Thought Sasudie while he was still looking out the window.

"Sasudie are you ok?" Asked Ko while he walked to the living room.

"Yea.." He was looking out the window still.

"You sure?" Asked Ko.  
"Yes"

Ko sits down and pulls his lover into a hug "Hun If something is wrong please tell me."

Sasudie snuggles into the hug. "I...was...just wondering if my parents miss me."

" I think they do." Said Ko and he is still hugging his lover. "Oh ok..." Said Sasudie as he rest his head on Ko's shoulder.

Ko holds his lover close.

"..."

Sasudie kisses Ko neck. His was still holding him and moan. His vampire was still kissing his neck.

"Mmm" Moan Ko and Sasudie starts to kiss up and down his neck and a little on his chest  
"Mmmm" Moan Ko again. Sasudie sucks on his nipple. Ko Moans and his closes his eyes. Sasudie was still sucking on his lover's nipple.

"Mmm...mmm" Moan out His wherewolf lover.  
Sasudie uses his fangs to nip his nipple.

"Ah mmm...mmm" He Moan out.  
Sasudie stop and he thought his we hurting his lover.

Ko wonder why Sasudie stop.

"Did I hurt you?" He looks down. Ko looks at Sasudie and Said "No you didn't hurt me hun your fangs just surprised me" Then he leans in and kisses Sasudie forehead. Sasudie blushed "Ok"

His lover kisses his forehead again and Sasudie blushed again. Ko smiles at his blushing lover.  
He smiles back while he is still blushing.

Ko was still smiling at his blushing lover. "So what should we do?" Asked Sasudie while he was still blushing.

"I don't know" Said his boyfriend.

"Ok"

"..."

"hun you ok?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea."

To somewhere else...

Sakura was walking by in the park and saw Sasuke siting on the bench.

"Hey Sasuke" Said Sakura and she stop by him.

"Hey..." Said Sasuke in a depress way.

"You ok?" Asked sakura.

"Yea..." Answered Sasuke.

"But you don't look like it, you sound depress" Said Sakura.

"..."

"Sasuke pleases tell me what's wrong"

"The Anbu haven't found him"

" Found who?" asked a very confused Sakura.

"My...Son..." Said Sasuke who looking to the ground.

"Sasuke what did he do this time?" Asked Sakura and she know this isn't the first time that he left.

"...He wants to date a sound ninja and I said no..." Said Sasuke who was still looking on the ground.

"Sasuke, I think you broke his heart...I think he found true love." Said Sakura with her arms cross her chest.

"That's what Naruto said." Said Sasuke.

"Oh.., I hope he is ok. Sasuke I really think he might of found his mate." Said Sakura while her neko tail twitch some. Sasuke rubs his stomach.

"hm..Sasuke you ok?" Asked Sakura and she notice sasu was rubbing his stomach.

"My stomach just hurts some." Said Sasuke.

" Why?" Asked a worried Sakura.

"I don't know" Answered Sasuke.

"Have you told Naruto?" Asked Sakura.

"That my stomach hurts?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yes." Said Sakura.

"No I haven't" Said Sasuke.

" I think you should." Said Saku.

"Why?"

"He might be worried about you if don't tell him

what's wrong. Anyways how long was your stomach hurting?" Said Sakura.

" A few days." Said Sasuke.

" Do you have any Symptoms with it?" Asked Sakura.

"Headaches and sometimes throwing up." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke do you have any idea what's wrong with you?" Asked Sakura as she looked at him and smiled.

"No"

Sakura slaps her head "Sasuke I think your pregnant again" Said Sakura.

"I don't know, maybe its just the flu" Said Sasuke.

" Oh ok, but if it don't let up soon I would request you to take pregnancy test ok." Said Sakura and then she thought 'I have a feeling that he is pregnant.'

"Ok." Said Sasuke.

"Good" Said Sakura.

"It's getting late" Said Sasuke as the sun went down some.

"Yea it is" Said Sakura.

Sasuke gets up. "I'm heading home"

"Ok bye Sasuke" Said Sakura.

"See ya Sakura" Sasuke starts to walk home.  
Sakura watches him walk him, then Sakura leaves a fews mins.

15 mins later...

Sasuke lays down in Naruto and his room. Naruto was working on paper work.

Sasuke is resting on the bed and Naruto was almost done with his paper work. "Hey Sasuke" Said Naruto was still working on his paper work.

"Hn..." Answered sasuke who was laying on the bed still.

Naruto doing his paper work. "Sasuke you ok?" Said Naruto who turned around to face him.

Naruto gets up and goes over to the bed and lays down on it. The fox demon then kisses Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke gives a small smile. Naruto hugs Sasuke. 'I want the old Sasuke back, he just hasn't been the same since Sasudie left.' Thought Naruto to self.

"..."

"Hey Hun are you tired or hungry?" Asked Naruto in a caring voice. "Tired..." Said Sasuke closing his eyes some.

"Then sleep hun." Said Naruto as he kisses his cheek. Sasuke gives another small smile.

Naruto covers them up and the fox/vampire demon falls asleep.

-2 in the morning-

Naruto was still sleeping. Sasuke finally falls asleep

Later that Day...

Naruto is doing more paper work and looking at reports again. Sasuke is sleeping like a baby. Naruto got up and went to the kitchen. Then he makes ramen for his lunch.

1 hour later...

"Sasuke?" Said Naruto. he never seen the Uchiha sleep so long before and he was worried about his lover. Sasuke was still sleeping and didn't answer him. "Sasuke!" Screamed Naruto. "Mm..What?" Said Sasuke while his eyes are closed. "I was just worrying about you and you never sleep this long Sasuke its almost 2 p.m." Said Naruto. "...Sorry..." Said Sasuke he partly open his eyes. "Sasuke are you hungry? and Sasuke can you tell me why you sleep this long?" Said Naruto.

" No and I was up almost all night" Said Sasuke and he was still laying in bed.

"ok and why? was you not feeling well or something?" Asked Naruto and he sits on the bed.

"Not feeling well" Said Sasuke.  
"Oh, are you ok now?" Asked Naruto and moves some of his bangs. "Still a little sick." said Sasuke.

"Oh I hate seeing you sick hun." Said Naruto.

"I know,but I'll be ok" Said Sasuke. "Ok" His lover leans in and kisses his cheek. Sasuke gives a small smile. "Oh Sasuke I was checking the reports and Kabuto is up to something." Said Naruto. Sasuke was not happy to hear about that at all, he was all ready into attack mood like. "Yea, one of the Anbu saw him up to something while they were looking for our son." Said Naruto. "..." Sasuke calmed down and he didn't like hearing about his son and he didn't even know if he was hurt or not.

"Sasuke you ok? I should of not brought him up, Sorry." Said Naruto.

"Yea...I'm ok..." Said Sasuke.

Naruto hugs him. "Don't worry we will find him ok."

"..."

"Sasu you ok?" asked Naruto in a worried voice.

"yea.."

-1 week later-

"..." Sasuke looking out his bedroom window while laying on the bed.

"Sasuke are U hungry?" Asked Naruto.

"No" Said Sasuke

"Ok."

"..."

"Ok Sasuke what's wrong?" Asked Naruto.

"Nothing" Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke I know their something wrong please tell me." Said Naruto while he moves his 9 tails.

"I just don't feel good right now" Said Sasuke and Naruto feels Sasu forehead.

"..."

"You don't have fever." Said Naruto and he takes his hand off of sasu head.

"..."

"Sasuke I am worried about you, you throw up about 10 times last week." Said Naruto with a worried look on his face.

"I'll be ok Hun its probably just a stomach bug going around." Said Sasuke with a caring voice.

"Ok, if it don't stop by next week you are going to the doctors." Said Naruto as he puts his 9 tails around Sasuke.

"Hn..." Answered Sasuke.

"Don't 'Hn' me you are going if you don't stop puking." Said Naruto with his tails around him still.

"Hn.." Sasuke said again and Naruto sighs.

"..."

Naruto kisses him on his light lips. His lover kisses him back.

Naruto is kissing his lover still. Sasuke was still kissing back.

Sasuke feels something go up his throat.

Naruto was still making out with his Sasu-kun.

Sasuke stops kissing Naruto and pushes him, gets up from the bed and runs to the bathroom. "Sasuke!" Yelled his fox lover and then he runs to his vampire.

The vampire neil down and grabs the toilet bowl and throws up in. The fox/vampire goes into the bathroom and rubs his back.

Sasuke is still gripping the toilet bowl and still throwing up. He feels so terrible right not. Naruto rubs his back. "Hun you ok?" Asked Naruto who was rubbing his back. Sasuke couldn't answer because he was throwing up so badly.

"Are you done puking?" Asked the blonde who was still rubbing his back and Sasuke was still griping the toilet bowl; also trying to catch his breath "...Yea..." Naruto stops rubbing his back and asked "Ok,do you need help getting to the bed?" "yea." "ok" Said Naruto and picks up his lover and carries him to the bed and lays him down. "Thanks hun..." Said Sasuke who was now laying down on the bed. "Your welcome hun." Naru then kisses him on the cheek. Sasuke gives a small smile. "Well do you want some water?" Asked Naruto.

"Please" Said Sasuke who lays his head back on the head bored. "Ok" Naruto goes and gets some water and comes back and passes it to him.

Sasuke sits up some. "Thanks hun.." Sasu said and drink some. "Your welcome"

Naruto turns on the T.V in their room.

"..."

Naruto is Watches the news. lays down and snuggles with sasu. "..."

"..." Sasuke gives a small smile and still snuggling with him. "This house feels so empty..." said naruto as he closes his eyes. "...Yea..." Said Sasuke.

"..." Looks down.

"..."

-1 week later-

Sasuke in bathroom siting in the bath tub with warm water. Naruto was reading the reports again.

Sasuke was still in the bathroom. "Hey Sasuke are feeling better?" still looking over reports. "A little..." Said Sasuke while he was still in the tub. "You do know you have a doctor appointment later right?" Said Naruto. "Hn...I'm not going..." Said Sasuke

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but you have to. Its already set up for today" Said Nartuo. "I'm not going..." Said Sasuke.

"Yes you are."

"I'm not going..."

"Don't make me get Sasuco now."

"She's on a 2 week mission and I'm not going"

"I know that and I got Sakura coming over to check you out and you are staying home ok., I had a feeling you was going to do this"

"No I'm going for a walk"

"No you not."

"Yes I am"

Sakura come into the house and goes to the bedroom. "Oh Sasuke-kun you ready for your check up?" Said Saku-chan Naruto said she can come in.

Sasuke does hand signs poofs into the park.

Naruto looks around "that Baka"

Sakura was already gone and runs to the park and she yelled "Sasuke!" Sasuke was still walking. Sakura grabs his hand and said" Sasuke please let me check you and It won't hurt ok." Shadow clone poofs away. Sighs " Fine Sasuke, I just wanted to help you I guess you don't trust me..." starts to walk home.

15 mins later...

Sakura walks to her yard and she walks on the path to her stairs and she was looking down and she

didn't see Sasuke on her step.

"Sakura..." Said Sasuke. Sakura stop and put her neko ears up. "huh?"

"Hi..."

"Hi, but what are you doing here?"

"...Check up..."

"Oh but I thought you didn't want one."

"I couldn't do it with Naruto there."

"Oh ok."

"..."

"So are you ready for your check up?"

"Yea."

"Ok let's check you out."

Sakura walks into her house.

Sasuke gets up and follows her.

"Ok Sit down on that couch right their ok" Points to it. Sasuke sits on the couch. Sakura does a few hand signs and hand turns green. " Ok I'm going to put my hand on your stomach ok."

"Ok"

Sakura put her hand on his stomach and checks it.

"Mmm" Moaned Sasuke. The Neko Cat was still checking him, Said "Sorry Sasuke." "its Ok" Said Sasuke, she was still checking on him.

15 mins later...

sakura got done checking Sasuke.

"..."

"Sasuke I know what's wrong with you" Said the pink haired Neko lady.

"Hm?"

Sakura smiles " Your going to have another baby Sasuke."

"You mean"

"hm" 'He is shocked' Thought Sakura

"Oh my god" Said Sasuke with his eyes wide.

"Sasuke you ok?"

Sasuke's eyes turn about to normal. "Yea"

"Ok, are you happy about this? and do you to know how far along you are." Asked Sakura.

"Yea on both" Said Sasuke.

"That's good and Your 2 months along ok." Said Sakura.

"Ok"

"Yea, I know when you tell Naruto he's going to be happy about the news" Said Sakura as she wings her tail side to side.

"No"

* * *

**End Of Chapter 3**

**I hope U like it Me and my friend sasuco22 are roll playing and I thought I should put this into a fanfic form I hope U love it and tell me what U think ok.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Fight With Orochimaru

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends I just own the story line ok.**

**Summary: **

**Sasusdie and his Mother had...a big fight.**

**Because his Mother didn't think he had choose the right person for rest of his life to love and be happy with...So he moved to the Sound Village with out them knowing... **

**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasu,Mpreg (Later on ok) and More. **

**Sasudie's Lover **

**Chapter 4**

**The Fight With Orochimaru **

"why?,do you feel like you are replacing your son?"

"A little bit and i do want this baby but he can't know he has to much to worry about right now."

"Oh ok, I understand and that's good you want to keep this baby and you are not replacing Sasudie ok" Said Sakura as she moves her tail.

"But how am I going to hide it?" Said Sasuke and he sighs.

"I can put a jutsu on you to hide it. I done it to my self before" Said Sakura.

"Ok."

Does her hand signs does trick the eye no jutsu, she uses it on Sasuke

"Thanks" Said Sasuke.

"Your welcome, this jutsu will not hurt the baby ok and you can only see your pregnant self nobody else can't ok." Sakura Said and then she added " Oh and couple of weeks please come see me and I will check out the baby ok."

"Ok thanks, Sakura." Said Sasuke.

"Your welcome Sasuke." Said and she smiles.

Sasuke gives her a small smile back.

"Sasuke please try to cheer up. I know you guys will find him soon or he might come back home on his own." Said Sakura.

"I'll try.." Said Sasuke

"Ok good"

"See ya Sakura" Said Sasuke he heads

"Bye"

* * *

Dark hair girl in her Anbu outfit that goes by the name Dark Ninja.

Then someone attack the anbu with a kunai.

Dark Ninja dodges the kunai. The evil-ninja Throws 4 kunais at her. The anbu dodges them but and gets hit in the arm by one, she holds her right arm tight.

"Mmm" She moans out.

The guy under the his black hooded cloth, laughs evilly and attacks her again.

The Evil-ninja didn't dodge and she hit him in the stomach and his hood fell off and he has gray hair and his glasses fall to the ground and the holds his Stomach.

"What do you want?" Asked the Dark ninja.

The guy look up and feels for his glasses. "Huh?" then he puts his glasses on.

She was getting annoyed "I will say this again what do you want?" she asked again.

"Oh what do you every mean Sasuco? hm?" Asked the evil-ninja with glasses on.

"You know what I mean Kabuto!" Said the very piss off Ninja.

"Hmm I don't know, maybe going after some body or taking your brother for Orochimaru's sex toy" Said Kabuto.

Sasuco makes a angry face and said " Over my dead body" she also growls it out as well.

"Oh you will be dead soon enough." Said Kabuto as he throws a kunai at her.

Sasuco dodges and throws 5 kunais at Kabuto. he dodges some of them and 3 hit him the heart. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" scream Kabuto.

Sasuco is panting. Kabuto crawls away and tries to find Orochimaru.

"Ah...ah..." Moaned Kabuto as he crawled away.

Sasuco leans against a tree. "Ah...ah...ah..."

5 mins later Kabuto dies while he was crawling.

Sasuco goes to kabuto and save him and brings him back to life.

"Ahhh...huh...why are saving me?" Moan Kabuto.

"Because only you know what was on that kunai" Said Sasuco.

"hm?"

"That you hit me with."

"What are scared of poison?"

"No it's just really annoying"

"Oh ok..."

Sasuco gets done healing him. Kabuto just lays their.

Sasuco Pants again. Kabuto got up and gets the poison out her and heals her.

"Thanks"

"Your...Welcome" then he finishes.

Sasuco looks up at the sky. "Come on"

"Huh?"

"You don't want to be in these woods when it gets dark." Said the Anbu and she walks into the cave.

Kabuto follows her. The Anbu starts a fire in the cave. Kabuto Just siting their.

"..."

"..."

Ko was sleeping. Sasudie was up looking out the window. Ko sleeping like a baby still.

"..." gets up. Sasudie didn't wake up Ko. He walks into the living room.

Ko was still sleeping.

Sasudie lays on the couch. "..." 'I miss my parents..' he Thought. Sasudie sighs.

In the bedroom ko wakes up.

Sasudie is laying on the couch still.

The wherewolf walks into the living room.

"..." laying on chouch.

"Hun you ok?" Asked Ko.

"Hn?, Did I wake you"

"No you didn't and you didn't answer my question."

"...I...just...miss...my..." he looks down and cont. " Parents..." tears come out of his eyes.

Ko hugs him and his lover hugs him back with tears in his eyes.

Ko holds him closed and Sasudie snuggles into Ko chest and cries. Ko was still hugging close and his lover cried into his chest still.

"shhhh.." The wherewolf hugged him closed. Sasudie still cries into his chest.

"shh..." He still holds him close. Sasudie calms down and stops crying and tears go down his face.

Sasudie's boyfriend hugs him close still and he take his hand and wipes away Sasudie's tears.

'I wonder if he is my mate...' thought sasudie and tears go down his face more.

Ko holding him close and wipes away his tears. "Its ok hun."

Sasudie tears stop "Ok..."

His boyfriend hugs him closer.

"Huh?" is hugged closer. His boyfriend still hugged him closed. Sasudie kisses him

The wherewolf didn't kissed back, He keeps hugging Sasudie closer and keeps Sasudie's head into his chest; Then he glowls.

"Huh? you ok? hun?"

His boyfriend hugged him very closer to his chest and keeps head into his chest. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Sasudie very confused. "Huh?"

Ko is hugging him still in the same way. "I know your there."

"Hehehe very good Ko and who is that" Said the snake.

Sasudie is still confused.

"Hun go to the bedroom and hide" Said Ko.

Sasudie does as he was told and hides. 'Please be ok.' Thought Sasudie.

"**What do you want?**" Ko growls it out.

"Hehe, I know you are going out with Sasuke and Naruto's son..and I want him." Said the fucking snake demon.

Ko claws come out "**Over my dead body**" Said The wherewolf as he growls it out.

"hehe I'm not scared of you and he is coming with me you little wherewolf. " Said Orochimaru.

Ko growls and throws a Kunai at him.

Orochumaru dodges and hits ko.

Ko got hit and he growls.

"hehehe did that hurt?" Laughed Orochimaru.

Ko lunges at the snake and swipes at him with his claws.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Oroachimaru as he fall backwords and landed on the floor.

Ko growls at him. The snake gets one of his legs up and kicks him off.

"Mmm" Moans the wherewolf and he growls as well.

"I'm am going to your boyfriend bitch and make him my mate." Said Oro. he runs up to ko and hits him with a kunai.

Ko dodges it and The snake hits the window in the kitchen hard. "**AHHH!**" Scream orochimaru.

"_**He'll never be your mate**_" ko growls out.

Orochimaru coughs up blood " Are you sure he is your mate hm?"

Ko growls.

"Do you know how to tell?"

"Of course" Said Ko

"Then tell me, I want to see if you get it right."

"When you can hear their thoughts then you know you've found your mate."

"Oh ok so you do know how to without your parents help" Laughs.

Ko growls.

"Why are you growling? hehe" takes head out of window.

"_**You damn know why I am!**_" Growls out.

"hehe oh I know why because I killed them"

Ko growls at him again.

"Well I'm going so bye bye for now and I will come back for your boyfriend" Said Orochimaru and then poofs away.

Ko leans against the wall.

"Ko! is he gone now?" Said Sasudie.

Ko walks to the bedroom and panting "Sasudie yes...he's gone..."

"Ko your hurt" Said Sasudie with his eyes wide.

"Mmm just a little." Said Ko and their is a big gash on his side.

Sasudie eyes went wide "Ko you are going to hospital and have that treated ok."

"I'll be ok hun" Kisses sasudie forehead.

He blushes "I know, but still I want you too." Said Sasudie.

"If your that worried about it I will"

"Yes I am, Hun"

"Ok then let's go."

"Ok" Said Sasudie and he helps Ko.

* * *

20 mins later...at the hospital

Sasudie was helping his lover to walk.

"How may I help you?" Asked the Nurse

"My Boyfriend got hurt" Said Sasudie as was holding up Ko.

"Right this way" Said the nurse and she walked into a room. Sasudie helped Ko walked into the room.

"Put him on the bed" Said the Nurse.

"Ok" Helps his boyfriend over to the bed and helps him to lay down on the bed.

"Ok so where is he hurt?" Asked the nurse.

"On his right side he has a big gash" Said Sasudie.

"Ok and could you leave for a few seconds" Said the nurse.

"Sure" Said Sasudie and then he left the room.

The Nurses starts working on him and Ko Growls at them.

Sasudie sits in the waiting room.

The Nurses was still working on healing Ko's wound and Ko was still growling at them.

Sasudie is siting on the waiting room and hears Ko Growling. ' Ko plz don't kill the nurses and I hope you will come down soon' Thought Sasudie.

Nurses are working on healing him. Ko is still growling and trys to get up.

His Boyfriend Sasudie hear his growling still. 'Please stop growling Ko, Please they are not trying to hurt you..' thought Sasudie and a tear rolls down his cheek.

Ko calms down some but still growling at the nurses and nurses here still him.

15 mins later...

"You can go in now and we'll have to keep him over night" Said the nurse and then leaves

Sasudie walks into the room where is Lover is.

Ko smiles at him when he walks into the room.

Sasudie saw him smiling and he smiles back.

"Hun you ok? I hear you growling at them." Said Sasudie.

"Yea I just don't like Nurses and Doctors." Said Ko while he was laying down.

"Oh ok,but they are here to help every1 hun." Said Sasudie.

" I know"

"Ok"

Ko is laying down still and his arms are strapped down on to the bed.

His boyfriend saw this. "You are strapped down to the bed." Said Sasudie.

"Yea"

"What did you do to them?"

"I tired to get up." Said Ko.

"Oh." goes over to you and kisses your cheek.

Ko smiles at his lover.

Sasudie smiles back.

"Could you unstrap me?" Asked Ko.

"Yea I will but, The nurse told me you have to stay over night ok." Said Sasudie

"Ok"

Sasudie goes and unstrap you.

"Thanks hun" Said Ko.

"Your welcome"

Ko smiles at his boyfriend. Sasudie smiles back at him. Sasudie gets pulled onto the bed and holds him close.

Sasudie eyes go wide and his is holding him close. "Huh?"

Ko kisses his forehead and his lover blushes.

Ko smiles.

"Hun?" Said Sasudie shyly.

"Yes?"

"Umm...in 3 years can we go to my home village?" Asked Sasudie.

"Sure." Ko Said and then kisses his forhead.

blushes "Thanks."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 4**

**I hope U like it Me and my friend sasuco22 are roll playing and I thought I should put this into a fanfic form I hope U love it and tell me what U think ok.**


	5. Chapter 5 Mate KidNap

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends I just own the story line ok.**

**Summary: **

**Sasusdie and his Mother had...a big fight.**

**Because his Mother didn't think he had choose the right person for rest of his life to love and be happy with...So he moved to the Sound Village with out them knowing... **

**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasu,Mpreg (Later on ok) and More. **

**Sasudie's Lover **

**Chapter 5**

**Mate?/Kid nap**

One year later... (Sasudie's POV)

Ko was being quiet today and I have a feeling that Something is on his mind.

"Hun are you ok?" I asked him, while looking at him.

"Yea" Said my Lover.

"Ok" I said as I sits down next to him. 'Why do I have a feeling you are not ok.' I thought.

"I'm ok hun" Said my purple hair boyfriend.

"Ok" I said and I thought 'How did he know what I was thinking.?"

-Normal POV-

'He's my mate' Thought Ko. Sasudie hears Ko thoughts. 'Huh?' Thought Sasudie with his eyes wide.

Ko smiles while looking at Sasudie. "H...h...how...did I hear your thoughts" Sasudie eyes grown big.

"We're mates" Said Ko.

"Oh" Said Sasudie with his eyes wide and little bit confused.

"When you can hear another person's thoughts

you've found your mate." Said Ko.

"Oh ok, I didn't know that." Said Sasudie.

"It's ok" Said Ko.

"Oh ok" Said Sasudie.

Ko kisses Sasudie forehead and he blushes. Sasudie hugs Ko.

He hugs Sasudie back and Sasudie smiles.

"Ummm..Ko is their anymore to this mating thing?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yes but you don't need to worry about it right now." Said Ko.

"Oh ok."

Ko lays back down on the couch and brings his mate with him. Sasudie eyes go wide and he is in Ko arms right now and he snuggles into him. Ko smiles again.

Sasudie closes his eyes. Ko pulls his mate close to him. Sasudie eyes are still closed but not asleep.

"..."

"hm?" Sasudie opens his eyes.

"..."

"Ko you ok?"

"Yea"

"Ok."

"..."

Sasudie yawns.

"..."

Falls asleep in Ko arms.

"..."

Sasudie was still sleeping Ko arms and snores.

"..." Ko picks his mate up and goes to the bedroom.

Sasudie was still sleeping like a baby.

Ko lays him down on the bed.

Sasudie is still sleeping.

"..."

Sasudie in has sleep grabs Ko arm and pulls him onto the bed.

"..."

Sasudie then wakes up."hmm" opens eyes. "Hun I know theirs something wrong please tell me."

"It's nothing that u need to worry about ok just go back to sleep ok hun." Said Ok.

"...Ok..." closes eyes and falls asleep again.

Ko holds His mate close and his lover snuggles into his chest. Ko still holding him close.

12 hours later...

Ko is sleeping and Sasudie looked out the window and then... Poof fox ears and 9 tails show.

Ko is sleeping.

Sasudie moves his 9 tails "Huh?" Said Sasudie. 'what's moving behind me..?" Thought Sasudie.

Ko is still sleeping.

Sasudie looks behind him and sees 9 tails moving. "What the Hell!" Scream Sasudie with his eyes wide.

Then feels on top of his head. Sasudie eyes go wide again. 'I'm Freak!' He Thought and runs into the bathroom and cries.

"Mmmm Sasudie?" Moan Ko as he wake up.

Sasudie was crying in the bathroom; With his 9 black/yellow tails around him and black with little bit of yellow on the tip of the fox ears and they were bent down some.

Ko gets up from the bed. "Sasudie?"

Sasudie was still crying in the bathroom with his 9 tails around him.

Ko looks around the house for him.

Sasudie was still crying in the bathroom.

Ko was still looking around the house. He never thought of checking the bathroom yet in his room? **(XD) **

Sasudie was crying his eyes out still and his 9 tails was around him still.

Ko then goes to his bathroom in his room. Sasudie was crying still with his tails wrapped around him.

He didn't here the door open.

"Sasudie hun what's wrong?"

Sasudie was still crying with his 9 tails around him. "I...I...I'm...a...a...a..Freak...now..."

"No your not" Ko hugs him and sasudie hugs him back, while he crying still, "but...but...I thought you won't love me anymore because I'm half fox demon,I never told you; and...and...I thought I was not going to be like my D..dad..., I thought was going to be like my mother..."

"Your my mate and I love you no matter what happens" Said Ko.

Sasudie stops crying and tears go down his face. "O...ok...and...t...t...thanks...hun..."

Ko wipes away his mates tears "your welcome."

Sasudie kisses his mate and wraps his 9 tails around him.

Ko kisses back and Sasudie smiles.

His mate smiles back.

"Can we get something to eat now?" asked Sasudie with his 9 tails moving.

"Sure" Said Ko.

"Ok." Said Sasudie as he got up.

Naruto making his lunch and favorite food Ramen. Naruto finishes it and holds his ramen and walks into the bedroom where his mate is. His lover was laying in the bed.

"..."

"Hun...I hate seeing you depress like this." sits down on the bed with his ramen.

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Yea?..."

"Have you took your meds for your depression yet?" Asked Naruto.

"Hn..."

"Sasuke answer the question please."

"No..."

"Why? haven't you taken them yet?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh, but you have to take them please doing for our child, she needs to see you happy not so depress" 'Sasudie please come home soon' Thought Naruto to him self.

"..." Sasuke takes his meds.

"I'm sorry if I am being hard on you..." Said Naruto and passes him water.

"It's ok your just trying to help.." Said Sasuke and then he drinks some of his water.

"Ok.." Said Naruto has he moves some of his lover's bangs.

Sasuke give a small smile.

Then the baby cries.

"it's ok sweetie." Said Sasuke.

Kira is crying still.

"Kira Mommy here" Sasuke got up and goes to the crib next the other wall in his room.

Kira look up at her mother with tears in her eyes and her stomach growls again. Sasuke bends down and picks up kira. Kira still looking her mother with tears in her eyes. Kira stomach was still growling.

Sasuke walks to the bed while holding her and sits down. Kira still up at him with her black eyes with tears in them and her stomach is still growling.

Sasuke lays down and opens his shirt.

Kira still looking up at him with tears in her eyes and her stomach still growling. Kira has black eyes just like her mother and blonde hair just like her father. She takes more after her father because she his foxs ears and 9 little tails.

Sasuke moves her to his chest and Kira look at him to see if was ok. Her mother moves her to one of his nipples and then Kira bites it and starts drinking.

"Mmmm" Moan Sasuke and gives a small smile and watches her drink.

Kira is still feeding off of her mother.

'Sasuke you are a good mother to her' Thought Naruto as his watches her and Sasuke.

'Thanks...' Thought Sasuke.

'Sasuke did I make you sad when I said that.' thought Naruto as thought about Sasudie.

'No I'm just a little tired...' Thought Sasuke.

Kira stops drinking and she burps.

Naruto laughs at what Kira did 'I think she has my personality' Thought Naruto.

'Yea' thought Sasuke and Kira falls asleep.

Her mother gives a small smile as he watches her sleep.

Naruto went over to the bed and sits down and hugs his mate. Sasuke gives a small smile again.

'I hate seeing him Sad like this it brakes my heart' thought Naruto to himself.

Sasuke small smiles still.

Naruto kisses Sasuke and Kira's forehead.

Sasuke kisses his mate back. "Do you want me to put Kira back in her crib?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure" Said Sasu and Naruto takes Kira out of his arms and walks over to the crib and puts her it it and covers her up.

"..."

Naruto goes over to the bed and lays down on it and puts my 9 tails around him. Sasuke gives a small smile. "Sasuke I wish you give us a big smile." Said Naruto.

"Sorry..." Said Sasuke.

"Its ok, I know you miss him and worried about him. same with me and I know it effected you the worst."

Said Naruto.

"..."

"Sorry I should of not say that"

"Its ok"

"Ok...Well I'm going to see the Anbu reports"

"Ok"

Naruto gets up and goes reads the reports.

"..."

"Hey Sakura." Said the anbu.

"Hi"

"I'm head out on another mission please watch over my bro." Said Dark Ninja.

"Ok I will, but what mission are you going on?"

" To find out what that snake is up to and to stop it." Said Dark Ninja.

"I hate that snake and good luck and please kill him."

"I'll try see ya"

"Ok bye"

Dark Ninja then leaves.

"..."

Now to naruto...

Naruto is working on papers.

Sasuke was sleeping, Naruto looked over the papers still.

"Mmmm" looked at the paper and sees, a report about seeing Sasudie; Naruto eyes went wide "Sasuke!"

"Mmm." Moan Sasuke. "Sasuke! look at this report!" Said Naruto and he passes it to Sasu.

Sasuke reads the report. "He's been seen in the sound village" Naruto nods his head.

Sasuke reads it again and the report Said...

Date: june 26, 2020

Mission: Find Sasudie Uzumaki Uchiha

In sound village saw sasudie shopping with a unknown male. followed sasudie for hours. lost sight of him when he went into a mall. still searching for him. waiting orders for when we find him.

"Mhm" Said Naruto.

"I want him Home now" Said Sasuke.

"I know you do, but who was that unknown male? With Sasudie."

"I don't know."

"Well ok. wait a min do you remember Sasudie said he wanted to date some one in the Sound village?"

"Yea" Said and he was still not happy about the boyfriend thing from the sound village.

"That could be his boyfriend." Said Naruto.

Sasuke growls at that.

"Ummm..you want him back home tonight? I feeling you are going to ground him for a year."

"I just want him back"

"Ok I will contact the anbu who report this ok, and tell him to bring him back, I just hope the unknown male is not with him."

"..."

Naruto goes and contact the anbu on his radio.

"Yes sir?" Said the Anbu through the radio.

"I read your report on Sasudie and I was wondering if you can bring him back home?"

"Yes and when would you like to bring him back sir?"

"Now, sasuke misses him and wants back home ok."

"Yes sir"

"Ok and now go"

Naruto then hangs up the radio, and goes back to Sasu.

to the anbu...

The anbu throws knock out gas through the window and it goes through the house.

Then Sasudie faints.

"Sasudie! mmmmmmmm.." Said Ko and then he faints.

Anbu goes into the house and finds Sasudie and then leaves.

"..."

-to Ko-

"Hey little bro you here?" said Ko's big Bro named Kenta.

Kenta sees Ko and goes to him "Bro wake up"

"Mmmm..." moans Ko and he is still out of it.

"Come Bro wake up" Said Kenta

"Mmmm..." Said Ko and opens eyes.

"You ok Bro?"

Wakes up more and gets up "Wheres Sasudie!" looks around.

"Who?"

"My mate!" is panicking.

"You found your mate?"

"Yes! and he faint and then after that I got knock out"

"The pack will help you find him"

"Ok."

"Let's go"

"Ok"

3 hours later...

"You ok Ko?" Asked Kanki.

Ko looks down. "We never going to find him..."

"we will find him I'm sure of it." Said Kanki.

"Ok..."

"it's late let's get some sleep" said Kanki

"Ok..."

Kanki lays down and then Ko does and falls asleep.

Kenta walks to Ko and lays down and falls asleep.

**End Of Chapter 5**

**I hope U like it Me and my friend sasuco22 are roll playing and I thought I should put this into a fanfic form I hope U love it and tell me what U think ok.**


	6. Mother & Son Getting Along Again?

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends I just own the story line ok.**

**Summary:**

**Sasusdie and his Mother had...a big fight.**

**Because his Mother didn't think he had choose the right person for rest of his life to love and be happy with...So he moved to the Sound Village with out them knowing...**

**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasu,Mpreg (Later on ok) and More.**

**Sasudie's Lover**  
**Chapter 6**  
**Mother & Son Getting Along Again?**

* * *

Sasuke was laying in bed awake "...'  
Naruto goes into the room. "Sasuke the anbu is bring back Sasudie, he got him." Said Naruto.  
"Thank god." Said Sasuke.  
"Yea. I know the Anbu is heading back with him."  
Sasuke gives Naruto a small smile. Naruto hugs him. Sasuke hugs Naruto back. "He will be here soon."  
"Good."

"Yea"

"..."

"Sasuke you ok?"

"Yea"

"Ok"

"..."

'The Anbu should be here any time now.' thought Naruto to self.

"Sir?" said The Anbu is holding Sasudie.

"Huh?"

"Your son" Said the anbu who is holding Sasudie still

Naruto went to the anbu and saw fox ears and 9 tails and yellow and black hair. "Oh ok, Wow he change a lot since I last saw him." He took Sasudie out of the anbu's arms "thanks for bring him back"  
"Your Welcome sir."

"Now go home and get some rest I will pay you in the morning ok." Still holding Sasudie.

"Yes sir" Then the anbu leaves.  
Naruto holding Sasudie and goes to Sasuke in the bedroom. "Sasuke"

"Hm?"

"Look who I am holding" Said Naruto who his arms about the fall off while holding him.

"Sasudie"

"Yea, and can I please put him down" Naruto Said as he was still holding him.

Sasuke moves over on the bed "Put him on the bed"

"Ok." Naruto puts him on the bed, Sasudie put his 9 tails around him and he is a deep sleep.  
Sasuke holds Sasudie close, Sasudie is still in a deep sleep and his 9 tails around him still, Sasu smiles while hugging him. Naruto smiles as he watches them. "Happy now Sasuke?" Asked Naruto when he saw Sasuke real smile.  
The 17 year old Sasudie is in a deep sleep still.

"Yes" He smiles.

"Sasuke make sure you patch things up with him, I have a feeling when he wakes up and know where he is, he is going to run away again."

"I will" Said Sasuke as he still was holding Sasudie close.

"Good"

Sasuke was still holding Sasudie Close.

Naruto sits down in a chair.

"Sasuke get some sleep, I will sleep with Kira in her room ok?"

"Ok I love you hun"

"Love you to sasu" Gets up and goes over kisses your cheek and goes to Kira room.

Sasuke was holding Sasudie close still

Sasudie is in deep sleep still.

8 hours later...

Sasuke was still holding him close.  
"Mmm..." Moan Sasudie and still sleeping a little bit.  
Sasuke was holding his son to death still.

"Mmmm" Sasudie wake up.

Sasudie looks around sees Sasuke, Sasudie eyes go wide 'How did I get here?' Thought Sasdie. Sasuke was still holding him close.

Sasudie tries to get free.

"Sasudie" Still holding his son close.  
Sasudie was still trying to get free.

"Sasudie stop" still holding him close.  
"Mmm" Still trying to get free.

Sasuke puts his fangs close to Sasudie neck. while still holding him close.

"Mmm" still trying to get free.

Sasuke puts his fangs on sasudie neck. while still holding him close.

"Mmm" Still trying to get free.

Sasuke bites his Son's neck for him to calm down.  
"Mmmmmmmmm" Stops moving around. While still holding him close.

Sasuke let's go of his neck and licks it and it heals. His was still holding him close.

"..." 'Ok I can't get out of his arms...' thought Sasudie. Sasuke still holding him close.  
"...hn..." is just laying their. Still holding him close.

"..." tries to move tails. Sasuke loosens His grip around Sasudie some.

Sasudie unwraps his tails around him and his tails hits his mother face some. "Sasudie" Said Sasuke while holding him still. "Hm.."

"I'm sorry" Still holding him.

"..."

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you" Holding him and a tear runs down his face.

"..." 'I don't really know what to say...should I forgive him..? plus I still feel heart broken' Thought Sasudie.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" He was still holding him.

'Mmm...I will forgive him...even tho I feel heart broken' Thought Sasudie "Ok...your forgiven..."

Sasuke didn't hear him " I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" Holding him and falls asleep after he says that. There is a med bottle on nightstand . "Your forgiven!" Said Sasudie. Then his hears snoring. Looks on his night stand. Sasuke was still holding him and saying I'm sorry in his sleep.

"Mom?...Mom?"

Him holding and sleeping.

Twitching "MOM!"

Didn't wake up.

Sighs.

Sasuke was sleeping like a baby and still holding him close.

"..." 'I give him 8 hours to wake up' Thought Sasudie.

-The Next Morning-

"..." Still getting hold. 'I have not eaten anything yet and is he going to wake up soon?' Thought Sasudie.

Sasuke is still sleeping and holding  
Sasudie.

Sasudie stomach growls loud, Sasudie then blushed.

"Mmm"

'I hope I didn't wake him up' Thought Sasudie. Then his stomach growls loudly again.

"Morning"

"Morning..." still getting hold by him and stomach growls again.

" Drink from me"

"Are you sure?" he asked Sasuke

"Yes"

"Ok" is still in hug.

Sasuke let's go of him  
Sasudie sits up.  
His mother sits up too.  
"..."

"Drink"

"Ok..." Sasudie leans in and licks his neck and then bits it, then drinks.

Sasuke smiles as Sasudie drinks from him.

7 mins later...

Sasudie stops drinking and licks it and it heals.  
Sasuke smiles.

"..."

"better?"

"Yea..."

"That's good..."

"Ok what's wrong?"

"nothing"

"Hn.." 'Yea right...' thought Sasudie.

"..."  
Sasudie tails move around. "..."

"..."

'What do I say to him?' thought Sasudie.  
"Ummm...Mom why did you fall asleep on me?"

"Sorry about that it just I hadn't slept in 3 weeks"

"Thats not good, Why didn't you?"  
"I was worried"  
"Oh"

"..."

"Mom you fall asleep saying 'Sorry' "

"..."

"You didn't hear me, I said I forgive you ok."

" Thank-you"

"Your welcome...and am I still grounded?" Said  
Sasudie.

"No."

"Ok..."

"..."

Sasudie sighs.

"..."

"I have a question...why do not want me to have a boyfriend in the sound?"

"I have a lot of bad memories from that place"

"Oh"

"Yea"

"I'm mad at that anbu, he knock us out with knock out gas and I saw him do it." 'I bet Ko is looking for me now.' Thought Sasudie

"..."

"..." Sasudie gets off the bed and sits down on the floor. wraps his tails around him.

"What's wrong?"

"..." un-wraps his tails and goes into his wallet and pulls out a pic of his boyfriend and throws it to you.

Sasuke looks at the picture.

"..." wraps his 9 tails around his self.

"He's a werewolf"

"Yea...so"

"Sweetie we are vampires" Said Sasuke.

"And...?"

"Werewolves and vampires can't be together."

"So what about part vampires?"

"It goes for all vampires."

"But what happens if a vampire finds out the werewolf is hes or hers mate?"

"It never turns out good"

"Sorry to say this...but my mate is a werewolf..." 'But he is kind and likes vampires and other things. but he hates that snake' Thought Sasudie.

"..."

'He didn't like that...but its not my fault' Thought Sasudie and then he goes into the dark corner in the room.

Sasuke takes a deep breath.

Sasudie was in the dark corner still. "..."

"Sasudie."

"hm..." still in the corner.

" I don't like that it's a werewolf but if he truly is your mate"

"He truly is my mate."

"Ok"

"And he is different to other werewolves."

"Ok."

"I can sense him worrying about me and looking for me."

"You haven't been hearing me have you."

"Huh?"

" I said ok."

"Ok..."

Sasuke smiles.

"Hm?"

"Your dating him?"

"Yea"

"Ok"

"Ok."

"But"

"Hm?"

"I need to meet him."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 6**

**I hope U like it Me and my friend sasuco22 are roll playing and I thought I should put this into a fanfic form I hope U love it and tell me what U think ok.**


	7. Meeting The Family & More

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends I just own the story line ok.**

**Summary: **

**Sasusdie and his Mother had...a big fight.**

**Because his Mother didn't think he had choose the right person for rest of his life to love and be happy with...So he moved to the Sound Village with out them knowing... **

**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasu,Mpreg (Later on ok) and More. **

**Sasudie's Lover**

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting The Family/Much More**

* * *

"Ok, but I need to find him" As he looked at his mother from the dark corner.

"Ok go and find him but please be careful." His Mother said with worried eyes.

"Ok I will, don't worry." Said Sasudie as he gets up.

"Ok" Sasuke got up and hugged his son. Sasudie hugs back. "I'm going now."

"Ok"

"Bye" Sasudie poofs away.

"..."

"Hun don't worry he will be back ok" Said Naruto as he came into the room holding their daughter.

"Ok"

"You ok bro?" Asked Kenta

"Mmm..." Ko moan and looks at Kenta.

Sasudie was running through the forest looking for Ko.

"We'll find your mate" Said Kenta.

"..." Ko was being quiet.

"KO!" Scream Sasudie as he was running in the forest.

"Huh?" Said Kenta.

"KO!" Scream Sasudie as he running through the forest.

"Sasudie?"

"Huh?"

"KO! where are you!" running through the forest still.

"Over here!" Yelled Ko.

Sasudie sense him and runs to Ko.

Ko hugs his mate and his lover hugs him back.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea"

"Thank god"

"Ko?"

"Yea?"

"I know who took me"

"Who?" 'I'll kill them' thought Ko.

"It was a Leaf village Anbu, that my parents told him to bring me back ok. Oh and my Dad is hokage there." 'Ko no killing them ok' Thought Sasudie.

"WHAT!" Yelled Ko with is eyes wide.

"Yea"

Ko still Had wide eyes and shock.

"Hun and my Mom wants to meet you."

Ko was still in shock

Sasudie saw he didn't move or talked. "KO!"

"Yes?"

" Did you hear a word I said?"

"Sorry"

Sasudie rolls his eyes "Let's go to my home town, before my Dad sends another Anbu after me."

"Ok"

"Let's go"

"Ok"

"Follow me" Starts running to the leaf village.

Ko follows him.

15 mins later...

Ko still following him and Sasudie stops at the gate.

Sasudie walks through the gates into the village.

"..."

"Ko its ok my parents all ready warn them ok."

"Ok..."

"Ko what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Ko I know your scared I can sense it"

"Sasudie." Said Art the Anbu

"Hm?"

"What is he doing here?" Asked Art.

"He is my mate and my parents wanted to meet him and he is not doing anything wrong."

"Ok just keep him out of trouble" Said Art **(can U guess who art is? plz leave a Review to guess ok) **

"I will" grabs Ko hand and walks into the village.

Ko follows him.

Art glares at Ko from under the mask.

"..."

Sasudie is holding Ko hand and walking to his house.

'Thank god we have not ran into my auntie's yet' Thought Sasudie with his eyes wide as walk down a road.

7 mins later...

Sasudie walks to his house with Ko.

Sasudie walks up the steps of his house and stops at the front door.

"..."

'Hun you ok?' Thought Sasudie.

"Yea"

"Ok." Sasudie opens the door. 'My Mom wants to meet you and my Dad.' thought Sasudie. Ko heard his thoughts. "..." 'Ok' thought Ko.

Sasudie walks into the house.

"..."

Sasudie saw Ko just standing there "Ko come on."

"..." Still stand there. Takes Ko hand pulls him inside the house.

"..."

"Mom I'm home." 'Ko are you scared?' Thought Sasudie.

'Yea I'm meeting the hokage and his mate.' Thought Ko back. 'Ok, My Mom is nice but a little hot-headed and he is over protected of me and My Dad is Nice and over protected of me and my mom' Thought Sasudie.

Ko eyes went small after he heard that. Sasudie look at him. 'Umm Ko you ok?' thought Sasudie.

"Yea" Said Ko with his eyes still small.

"Ok then let's meet my Mom he in the his room waiting for us." Said Sasudie.

"Ok"

"Let's go, follow me" Said Sasudie.

"Ok"

Sasudie walked down the hall way and knocks on his mother's door.

"Come in." Said his mother from the other side of the door. Sasudie opens it and goes into the room.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes."

"That's good"

"Yea, and right now he is hiding behind me."

Sasuke smiles and says "Come on out I don't bite...much."

Ko eyes went wide and peek his head out from behind His lover. 'I think Mom scared him.' Sasudie thoughts to him self. Sasuke smiles. Ko is not moving a muscle still looking at Sasu.

"Ummm...Mom I think you scared him."

"Sorry"

Sasudie moves to the other side of the room.

Ko eyes went small and not moving a muscle still.

"Come on over" Said Sasuke to Ko.

Sasudie sits down on a chair in the room.

"..." Ko walks over to Sasu and he is still scared.

"Your the boy my son has been seeing?"

"..." Ok nods his head.

"You better be good to my son."

"...I...I'm...always good to...him..." Ko said as he stutter a little bit.

"Good"

"..."

Sasuke smiles at Ko.

"..." 'Why is he smiling at me...?' Ko thought to him self. Sasuke smiles still.

"..."

Sasuke smiles still.

"Ummm...what's your name?..." Asked Ko who was still scared.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hi...my name is Ko..Heartlee..." Said Ko and he was still scared.

"Ok."

"..."

Sasuke smiles again

"Hm?" Said Ko.

"Nothing"

"Ok."

Sasudie gets up and sits on his mother's bed.

"You might want to calm your mate down his fear is rolling off of him in waves"

"Oh ok Mom. Ko let's go outside."

"Ok"

Sasudie grabbed Ko hand and takes him to the back yard

Ko follows his mate.

2 mins later...

Sasudie and His mate was on the deck.

"..."

"Hun you ok?"

"Yea"

"You know you don't have to be scared around My Mom."

"Sorry"

"It's ok, He's not going to hurt you."

"Ok"

"Now please calm down ok" Sasudie said and kisses Ko.

Ko then kisses His mate back.

"Now are you ready to go back inside?"

Ko kisses Sasudie and Sasudie kisses him back.

His mate is still kissing him.

Sasudie is still kissing back and moans.

They are both starting to make out.

'I hope my Mom not watching us' Thought Sasudie.

Ko blushes and stops kissing him. Sasudie blushes too. 'I hope he still in his room.' Thought Sasudie

"Y-yea" Said Ko as he stuttered. Sasudie looks at the windows of his house. Ko still blushes. "Ok hes not looking out"

"Good" Ko blushes.

"Ko what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Ko I know there's something wrong"

"It's nothing"

"Ok"

Ko yawns.

"You tired hun?"

" A little"

"Well let get some sleep"

"Ok"

grabs Ko hand and walks into the house and down hallway opens the door to my room. His follows his mate.

Sasudie walks into his room.

Sasudie sits on his bed. Sasudie notice the cot out. "Ko I guess my Mom put the cot out for you."

"Hm? oh ok" Said Ko.

"I guess my Mom don't trust you yet."

"It's ok"

"Ok"

Ko then yawns.

"Go to bed Hun." Sasudie said and lays down on his bed.

"Ok"

Sasudie covers himself up. "Night hun"

"Night hun" Ko covers himself as well.

Sasudie falls asleep. Ko falls asleep after a few mins.

10 hours later...

Ko is sleeping

"..." laying in bed awake.

Ko was still sleeping and Sasudie gets up and goes into the kitchen. Ko is still sleeping when he left the room.

Sasudie walks around the kitchen 'Is every one sleeping?' thought to self.

in the other room where Sasudie left. "Mmm" Ko moan as he was still sleeping. Sasudie sits on the chair in the kitchen. Ko was sleeping and gets hot. Sasudie was looking out the window in the kitchen and smells something funky. Ko is still hot and sleeping.

Sasudie still smells it. Ko is sleeping and still hot.

Sasudie gets up and follows the smell and goes to his room. Ko sleeping and feeling hot

Sasudie smells it "Hun you ok?"

Ko is still sleeping.

"Hun?"

Ko wakes up.

"Hun you ok?"

"Yea" Ko said as he is feeling hot.

"But you smell funny"

Ko makes a clue-ish face.

"I smell a strong sense from you"

" I don't smell anything"

"I still smell it"

"Mmm"

"You ok?"

"Yea"

"Ok." Said Sasudie as his sit down on Ko's bed

Ko watches Sasudie. "Hm?" siting on the bed still.

Ko was still watching Sasudie. His Mother grabs Sasudie.

Sasudie made wide eyes. Ko watches Sasudie and starts to growl. Naruto comes and grabs Ko. Ko was still watching his mate and still growling. Naruto holds him tight and runs him to the basement and chains him up.

Ko was on a wall chain up and growling at Naruto.

"Sorry it had to be done." Said Naruto and looking at Ko.

Naruto then leaves and goes to Sasudie room. Sasuke was still holding his son. "What's going on?" Sasuke was still holding him "..."

"..."  
Sasudie is confused 'I'm confused' Thought Sasudie.

Sasuke looks at Naruto. "..."

Sasudie is still confused.

"..."

'Sasuke should we tell Sasudie what's going on?' Thought Naruto.

'Not yet' Thought Sasuke.

"..."

'Ok' thought Naruto.

"..."

"..."

Sasudie puts his tails around him. His Mother holds him close still. Naruto goes and sits next to them

"..."

Naruto hugs them.

"..."

"..."

'Have you fed Kira yet?' thought Naruto.

'Yea I did' Thought Sasuke.

'Ok' Thought Naruto.

"..."

"..." Sasudie looks out the window.

"Get some rest Sasudie" Said Sasuke.

"Ok..." He closes his eyes.

"..."

Sasudie falls asleep in his mothers arms. Sasuke kisses Sasudie forehead. Sasudie is still sleeping. Sasuke is hugging his son close, Sasudie was sleeping like a baby.

Sasuke at naruto and Naruto looks back.

'What's wrong?' Thought Naruto.

' I'm worried about Sasudie' Thought Sasuke.

'Why?' Thought Naruto

'I don't want him to get hurt' thought Sasuke

'I know you do,but he has to know what's going on and I know his boyfriend is confused as well' thought Naruto.

' I know but he just so young' thought Sasuke.

'Well I know and next year he is turning 18, and right now he should know what's going with his boyfriend. So he knows what is happening ok.' Thought Naruto.

'I know but i think it's to soon for this to be happening' thought Sasuke.

**(Warning this is a big yaoi part coming up ahead make sure U have a doctor with you ok o.o ) **

'You where younger then him when you started going into heat Sasuke.' Thought Naruto.

Sasuke blushes.

'Are you going to tell them or not? before I fuck you' thought naruto and he laughed, who was just joking around with him. Sasudie was still sleeping.

' Later when he wakes up' Thought Sasuke as he lay Sasudie on the bed who was still sleeping.

Then Sasuke goes to naruto and sits on his lap.

'ok, hm?' thought naruto when he saw sasuke on his lap.

Sasuke kisses Naruto and he kisses him back.

"We should take this to our room" Said Sasuke.

"Ok." Naruto said and he picks him up and carries him to there bedroom. Sasuke blushes and puts his arms around his mate's neck.

Naruto lays his him on the bed. Sasuke kisses his mate and his kisses him back. Sasuke takes his robe off. Naruto watches him. Sasuke gets on his hands and knees.

"Hm?"

"Fuck me" Said Sasuke.

"Umm. ok." Said Naruto as he puts his one tail in sasu. Naruto, takes off his clothes and then goes to the nightstand with 1 of his tails in him and his opens draw and take out a condom and his puts it on.

"Ahhh mmmm" He pushes back on his mate's tail and the tail goes deeper in him. "Ahhhh ahhhhhhh mmmm" Moan out Sasuke.

"Hun you ok?" Said Naruto as he looked at Sasu and his tail is still in his Lover.

"Yea mmmmmm mmmmmm mmmm"

"Ok" Then he moves his tail around inside Sasuke.

"Ahhh mmmm ahh mmmmmmm" Moan out Sasuke and Naruto was still doing it.

"Mmmm ahhh oh god mmmmmm" Moan out Sasuke who was on his knees and griping the sheets on the bed.

Naruto loves hearing his moans and he moves his 1 tail faster.

"Mmmm ahhh mmmmmm mmmmm mmm mmm" Moan out Sasuke.

Naruto moves his tail fast still and hits his prostate "Feel Good?"

"Ahhhhhhh yes mmmmmmm hit it again harder mmmmmm ahhh mmmmmm" Moan out Sasuke and he gripped the sheets tight.

Naruto add a 2nd tail with his other tail and starts moving faster and harder.

"Ahhhhhhh mmmmmm mmm mmmmm" Moan out Sasuke and tightens around Naru's tails. Sasuke also grip the sheets tightly. Naruto was still moving his 2 tails harder and faster.

"Ahhhh mmmmmm mmmm mmm" Moans out Sasu and he tightens his grip on the sheets more. The fox demon still moving his 2 tails around inside him faster and harder and his takes his hand and rubs Sasuke member up and down.

"Ahhhh mmmmmm naruto mmmm mmm in ahhhh mmmmm me mmmmm now ahhh mmmm" Moans out.

Naruto was still moving his 2 tails fast and harder inside of his Mate. He was still rubbing his member. "Beg for it"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oh god mmmmm mmmm mmm" Moan out Sasuke and he bites his lip.

Naruto was still moving his 2 tails fast and harder inside of his Mate. He was still rubbing his member but faster. "Feel good?"

Sasuke bites his lip to keep quiet. he was also griping the sheets of the bed.

Naruto was still moving his 2 tails fast and harder inside of his Mate. He was still rubbing his member but faster and faster. "What the Matter sasuke hm?"

Sasuke was biting his lip and keeping quiet and gripping the sheets and closing his eyes tight.

Naruto then add a 3nd tail with the other 2 tails in his Lover and he move them fast and harder and he was also rubbing his member still.

Sasuke biting his lip hard to keep quiet.

Naruto 3 tails moving side to side in Sasuke and also hit his prostate harder then the 2nd time and he was still rubbing his lover's penis fast.

"Mmmm" Moan out Sasuke biting his lip harder to keep quiet.

The Fox demon moves his 3 tails side to side in Sasuke and also hit his prostate harder then the 3nd time and he was still rubbing his lover's penis fast. "Let it out Sasuke and beg for it."

"Ahhhh n-no mmm" Moan out Sasuke as he was biting his lip harder to keep quiet himself.

"Oh I know you want to "

The Fox/vampire demon moves his 3 tails side to side in Sasuke and also hit his prostate harder then the 4nd time and he was still rubbing his lover's penis fast.

"N-no" said Sasuke and he was biting his lip harder to keep quiet himself. he was also gripping the sheets tight.

The Fox/vampire demon moves his 3 tails side to side in Sasuke and also hit his prostate harder and harder. he move sasu up on top of him and the Fox demon sucks Sasuke nipple and rubs his member up and down.

Sasuke cums "Ahh" biting my lip harder to keep quiet and gets hard again. "Oh your hard again hm?" Naruto is moving his 3 tails still side to side and also rubs his member.

"Mmm" Moan Sasuke biting my lip harder to keep quiet.

Naruto kisses him and 3 tails moving around Sasuke and hits his prostate again and rubbing he member still.

"Mmm mmm" Moan out Sasuke. He was still biting his lip and trying to keep quiet.

The part demon sucks his mate nipple and tails are still moving around him and hits his prostate again and again. and naru rubs his member faster.

Sasuke biting his lip so hard to keep himself quiet his lip bleeds.

Naruto stops sucking his nipple and licks his lip and still moving his 3 tails and still rubbing his member.

"Naru plz" Moan Sasuke and he keeps biting his lip to keep quiet.

"Ok Ok." Naruto said and pulls his 3 tails out of you.

"Ahhh mmm" Moan out Sasuke.

"Hun you ok?"

"Yea it's just you pulled your tails out to fast and hard" Answer Sasuke and his ass bleeds a little.

Naruto out from under Sasuke and then lick the blood from in side him and heals it.

"Mmm" Moan out Sasuke.

His mate was still licking their 'I'm sorry.' thought Naruto.

"Mmmm" Moan Sasuke and the entrance to Sasuke's ass twitches.

Naruto was still licking their until it heals.

"Mmmm mmm" Moan out Sasuke and the entrance to his ass twitching still.

Naruto stops and kisses you. Sasuke kisses him back and Naruto sucks his nipple.

"Mmm" Moans out and milk leaks out of his nipple.

Naruto tastes the milk and stop. "Sorry again."

"It's ok" Said Sasuke as he was panting.

"Are you still hard?"

"Yes"

"Do you want me to go in you now?"

"Yes and Naruto"

"Ok and hm?"

"Fuck me so hard that I can't get out of bed"

"Ok" Naruto goes behind him.

"..."

The Demon fox/vampire puts it in.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm" Tightens around Naruto.

"Mmm" Is in Sasu.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm" Sasuke turns his head to the side.

Naruto starts to move slow.

" Your mmm cock mmm mmm mmmm has gotten mmmm mmm bigger since mmm last time mmmmmm."

"Oh" Naruto blushed and still in and out slowly.

"_**Mmm naruto you better start mmm moving faster and harder mmm or i'm going to fucking tie you up mmm and put a vibrating dido in mmm your ass and a cock ring mmm on you and leave you in mmm the basement all day mmmmm and put a gag ball mmm in your mouth mmmmm**_"

Said his angry vampire lover.

Naruto eyes go wide. Starts to moving faster in and out. and goes harder as well.

"Ahhhh mmmmm mmmmmm" Moan out Sasuke.

Naruto moves in and out fast and harder and also hit his lover's prostate.

" Ahhhhhh ahhhhhhh don't you_ **DARE STOP**_ mmmmmmmm mmmmm" Moan out Sasuke who was gripping the sheets.

"Mmmmm" He moves in and out super fast and super harder and also hit your prostate very hard.

"Ahhhhhhh" then he cums "**NAAAAAARUTOOOOO!**"

Naruto goes in and out few more times and cums "**SASUKE!**"

Panting

panting "You...ok?"

"Yea"

"Good, I don't think you will be able to walk tomorrow."

"I can't walk now and I need a bath"

Naruto laughs "Ok I will take you to the bath tub"

"Thanks..." Then he glares at his mate

Naruto eyes went small "Ummm..your welcome" his picks up his mate and walks you into the bathroom and gets the bath ready and puts you in the tub.

"Mmmm" is the nice warm bath tub.

'I'm dead' thought Naruto.

"Mmm"

The fox demon washes his mate's back.

Sasuke slowly relaxes.

Naruto washes his back.

Sasuke was still relaxing.

Then the demon fox washes his mate's hair.

His mate relaxes more, he was still washing his hair.

Sasuke relaxes more still.

Naruto gets done and rinses his mate's hair.

His mate relaxs more.

"Feel better?"

"Yea"

He relaxes more.

Naruto sits on the toilet.

"Mmm"

"You ok?"

"Yea"

"Ok"

"..." Sasuke just lays in the tub.

"Do you want to get out?"

"Sure"

"Ok." Naruto picks him up and wraps a towel around His mate and walks him to the bed and lays him down.

"..." Sasuke fall asleep in seconds.

Naruto covered him up and he lay down on the bed and fall asleep.

Sasuke shivers and he was still sleeping and Naruto hugs him in his sleep.

Sasuke was still shivering in his sleep. His mate put his 9 tails around him to keep him warm. The vampire was still sleeping.

-The next day-

Sasuke is sleeping.

Naruto is snoring

Sasuke sleeping.

-down to the basement-

Ko tries to break free of the chains around his wrists and his ankles. He growls.

Kira cries loud.

Ko is still growling.

Bugs fry around Ko's head.

Ko is growling who was very piss off right now.

'Ko you ok?' Thought Sasudie.

Ko is still growling.

Then a spider crawls on Ko face.

Ko kills the spider that was crawling on his head.

Naruto comes down and brings Ko some food.

Ko growls at him.

"Hey enough with the growling"

Ko growls some.

"Calm down"

Ko is growling.

"Are you hurting right now?"

Sasudie's mate was growling and griping th chains.

"Ok,Ok"

Ko is panting now.

"..." 'Poor guy I hate seeing him like this.' thought naruto. Naruto went over to the panting Werewolf demon and takes a cloth and wipes his sweat off his forehead.

Ko is panting and is laying on the floor.

Naruto still wipes his forehead "Your going to be ok."

Ko is panting growing hard by the min it.

Naruto stops wiping his forehead. "Hey you need to eat something I put the food on the table over their" Naruto points to it.

Ko was panting and said "O-ok."

"Ok, I'm going see ya later" Then Naruto leaves and goes to Sasuke.

Ko painting and starts rubbing his self.

"Mmm" He moan out and still rubbing himself.

" Mmmm mmmm mmm" he was still rubbing him self

" Mmmm mmmm mmm" Now he rubbing himself fast.

"Mmmm mmmm mmm" He is still rubbing himself faster.

"Ahh" He cums and is still hard.

He is panting again.

-to the others-

"Mmm" laying in bed sore as hell.

"Are you hungry?"

"No"

"Ok and Sorry for hurting you yesterday"

"Its ok."

"Ok. Oh I think Kira wants to see you and she had not eaten yet."

"Can u bring her to me"

"Sure" Naruto goes and gets her and brings her back to him. His mate give him his little girl.

Sasuke holds her and puts her close to my chest.

Kira looks at the nipple and bites it and drinks.

Sasuke smiles.

Kira still drinking.

Looks down and smiling at his little Girl.

Kira still drinking.

Sasu was still smiling and then she got done drinking from him. Kira looks up at her Mother and smiles and wants a hug.

Sasuke hugs his baby girl and Kira giggles

"M...M...Ma...Mama" Kira said as she said her first word.

Sasuke smiles.

'Aww she said her first word, what are going to do when we have grandchildren are they going to call you Grandma?' Thought naruto and he laughed at that.

Kira snuggles into her Mother's Chest.

Sasuke smiles at Kira. Then Sasuke glared at his mate.

Naruto eyes go small. 'I don't hurt me' Thought Naruto. with his hands waving side to side.

Kira falls asleep holding her Mother's arm tight.

Sasuke holds her close. The sleeping Kira snuggles more into your chest.

"..."

Sasuke falls asleep while holding Kira.

-3 weeks later-

Ko panting "S-Sasudie"

"Hm?"

"Mmmm" panting and ko was laying on the floor.

'I'm Sorry hun I can't go down there.' Thought Sasudie

Ko panting 'Please.' he Thought

'I'm Sorry but my Mom is watching where I go, I can't I'm sorry' Thought Sasudie. Just stands in the hallway.

Ko pants 'Pleases it hurts.' He thought to His mate.

Still standing in the hall way. 'I know its does, I wish I could but I can't but my Mom is standing in this hallway right now watching me.' Thought Sasudie.

"You can go see him but be careful" Said Sasuke.

"Ok, I will" Said Sasudie.

Ko is laying on the floor panting.

Sasudie opened the door and then close it behind him goes down and stays far away from Ko.

Sasudie mate was still panting.

"Hun you ok?"

"It hurts" Ko moans out.

"I know it does"

Ko pants while laying on the floor.

"Have you have anything to eat?"

"Yea your dad brought me dinner but i only ate a little bit of it" Ko as panting it out.

"Oh ok"

"Mmm" Moans out.

Sasudie sits on the chair. " So how long are you going to be like this?" Asked Sasudie.

"4 more days mmm" Ko said as he pants it out.

"Oh ok"

"Mmmm"

Sasudie watches him.

"Mmm Hun pleases help me" moan out Ko.

"I'm sorry hun, but I can't my Mom won't let me or my Dad." He looks at Ko 'Sorry hun, I hate seeing you in pain,I'm sorry' Sasudie thought to himself.

"Mmmm pleases hun" Moans.

"Sasudie me,Kira and your Dad are going Shopping ok?"

"Ok" Said Sasudie. They leaved.

"Mmm please hun"

"Ok,ok fine. I will help you but you need to control your self "

"I will mmm.." Pants Ko

"Ok good." Sasudie goes over to him bends down and

rubs his balls.

"Mmmmm mmmm" Moan Ko as he was laying down and Sasudie was still rubbing him their still.

"Mmmmm mmmm"

Sasudie was still rubbing his penis up and down but fast.

"Ahhh mmmmmm mmmmm mmm"

Sasudie was still rubbing him their but a little fast.

" Mmmm mmm mmm" Moans out Ko with his eyes closed. He was still rubbing it but harder.

"Ah mmmmmm mmmm" Moan out Ko and closes his eyes.

Sasudie was rubbing it but more harder and faster.

"Mmmmmm mmmm mmmm"

Sasudie was still doing it.

" Mmmmmm mmmm mmmm mmmmm"

Sasudie stops and slide down your pants and underwear some and rubs your penis up and down.

"Mmmmmm mmmm mmm" Moan out Ko and he gripping the chains.

His lover still moving his hand up and down on his member faster and hard.

"Mmmmmm mmmm mmm" Still griping the chains.

His lover was still doing it.

"Mmmmmm mmmm mmm" Still griping the chains.

His lover still moving his hand up and down on his member faster and hard.

"Ahhh" Ko then cums.

Sasudie has Ko cum on his one hand. "You ok?"

"Y-yea"

"Good" gets up and turns the sink on to wash my hands.

Ko griping the chains.

Ko mate is washing his hand.

Ko still griping the chains.

"What's wrong Hun?" Looks at his mate gripping the chains.

Ko is griping the chains tightly and he opens his eyes and they are a golden color.

Sasudie eyes when wide. "Ko What's wrong with your eyes?"

Ko griping the chains.

Sasudie goes fair away from Ko

"Ahhh" Griping the chains.

'What's going on with you Hun?' thought Sasudie.

He was still griping the chains "Ahhhh" 'It's the wolf side of me and it wants you' Thought Ko

Sasudie eyes go wide 'Ko you have to fight it.' Thought Sasudie.

He was still holding the chains tight. "Ahhhh" 'I'm trying hun' He thought "Ahhhhhhhh"

'I know you are and I know you can do it' thought Sasudie

Ko griping the chains and closes his eyes "Ahhhh"

His mate was watching from the other side of the room.

holding the chains tightly "Ahhhh" He bites his lip.

'I hope you are going to be ok' Thought Sasudie.

He was still doing the same thing and still biting his lip.

'I know I will go into the secret hiding door and maybe that will help' Thought Sasudie to his self.

He goes into the hidden room and closes the door and it hides my scent from Ko.

-30 mins later-

"S-sasudie?"

'Hm?' Thought Sasudie.

"Please come out"

"Ok" Said Sasudie and he comes out.

Ko smiles.

Sasudie walks a to the chair and sits down, Smiles back.

Ko was thinking to himself . "No I can't do that"

"Can't do what?" Asked Sasudie who was confused.

"I want to hug you but it would be to risky"

"Oh because of your heat, I know" Does hand signs and poof another Sasudie their next to the real one and the the clone Sasudie hugs Ko.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 7**

**I hope U like it Me and my friend sasuco22 are roll playing and I thought I should put this into a fanfic form I hope U love it and tell me what U think ok.**


	8. Sasuke's Answer last Chap

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends I just own the story line ok.**

**Summary: **

**Sasusdie and his Mother had...a big fight.**

**Because his Mother didn't think he had choose the right person for rest of his life to love and be happy with...So he moved to the Sound Village with out them knowing... **

**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasu,Mpreg (Later on ok) and More. **

**Sasudie's Lover**

**Chapter 8**

**Sasuke's Answer**

* * *

Ko hugs the shadow clone Sasudie and it poofs away. Ko laughs some "It's not the same but thanks hun."

"Your welcome" Said Sasudie and laughs a little bit

The Sound of the front door opens.

"Hm?"

"Your Mom and Dad are home"

"Yea and Kira too."

"You Should go"

"Ok, I will see you later,Love you" Sasudie leaves.

"Love...you too."

"Sasudie?" Asked his Mother.

Sasudie walks into the kitchen "Yea?"

"You ok?"

"Yea."

"Ok"

- 4 days later -

Sasudie is laying on the bed in his room.

Ko growls in the basement.

Sasudie hears it. 'Hang in their Hun, It's almost over.' Thought Sasudie

Ko still growls.

Naruto goes down the basement "I brought you some Food."

"..."

"Ko you need to eat something and I know you hate being down here, but you will be out of here at 6:30 Ok that's when your heat is over."

"Ok..."

Naruto sits the food on the table "You better eat too."

"..."

" I will see you later to night, bye" Said Naruto and he leaves.

"..."

Then his mate went down the basement "Hi hun"

"Hi"

"I heard you growling, are you ok?"

"Yea it just really hurts."

"Oh ok and I know it does"

Ko smiles at his mate.

His mate smiles back.

"Mmmmm"

"I hate seeing you in pain" Said Sasudie.

* * *

5:00 p.m...

Sasudie was siting at the table with his family

Kira throws food at Her father Naruto.

Naruto eyes go wide, the baby food goes down his face and Baby Kira was laughing.

Sasudie laughs "Ummm..Dad you got something on your face and I thought you didn't like carrots?"

"He doesn't like Vegs. at all." Said Sasuke

"Oh"

Kira throws baby food at her Mother.

'Is this a food fight' Thought Sasudie

Her Mother ducks down but some of the food hits his hair "Kira..."

Kira looks at her mother "Messy"

"Don't throw food."

"..." Then Kira eats her food.

'She listen, Wow she is not like me when I was little, I kept throwing food and getting into trouble too.' Thought Sasudie.

"..."

"At lest she listen not like Sasudie" Said Naruto as he thought about how Sasudie was at her age.

His eyes went wide "Hey" Sasudie said as he looked at Naruto.

"Naruto?" Said Sasuke

"Hm?"

"What I said 3 weeks ago still stands" Said Sasuke

"AHHHHHHHHH" Naruto Screamed and runs away

"What the?" Sasudie Said was his eyes wide and Kira makes a confused and cute face.

Sasuke reads the newspaper "...'

"I don't want to know what you said to him" Said Sasudie. "..." Still reading the newspaper and Kira throws baby food at her mother again.

Sasudie eyes go wide and saw it.

Her Mother dodges it and still reading the newspapper. "..."

Kira goes back to eating her food.

"How did you dodge that?" Asked Sasudie

"Years of practise"

"Oh"

"..." Reading the newspaper again.

Sasudie eats his food.

-1 hour later-

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" Said Naruto.

"..."

"You can go see your boyfriend now ok" Said Naruto

Ko runs to Sasudie.

Naruto giggles.

Sasudie laying in the bed. "..."

"Sasudie"

"Huh?" He turns to the door while he is still in the bed.

Ko smiles

"Hey Hun" Said Sasudie as he smiles back

Ko hugs him and Sasudie hugs him back.

"..."

Sasudie hugs him again and kisses him.

The Werewolf lover kisses him back. Sasudie is still kissing him. Ko still kissing him back and Sasudie is still kissing him. Ko was kissing his mate still. Sasudie put his tongue in his mouth and still kissing him

"Mmm" Still kissing Sasudie back

Sasudie stops and breaths.

"I missed doing that"

"Same here."

Ko holds his mate close.

Sasudie smiles and his tails go around Ko.

Sasudie's 9 tails hugs Ko from behind.

Ko is holding him close and smiles, His mate smiles back

"Are you happy that you are not in the basement anymore?"

"Yes" Said Ko and still holding him close and laying on the bed with his arms his Mate. "That's good" Then kisses the bottom of chain. His 9 tails was still hugging Ko some.

Ko yawns.

"You tired hun?"

" a little"

"Then rest"

"Ok.." The purple hair boy falls asleep.

Sasudie watches him sleeping. 'We are both on the same bed and Ko is sleeping. Plus the door is open still, I just hope my Mom won't think we did anything.' Thought Sasudie to himself. Ko is still sleeping.

Sasudie closes his eyes. Ko was sleeping like a baby. Sasudie gets up and lays on the cot and falls asleep.

Ko is still sleeping and Sasudie was still sleeping

-12 hours later..-

Ko is still sleeping.

Sasudie is reading.

His mate was sleeping like a baby on the bed.

"..."

Ko wakes up.

"..." is to into the book to notice he is up.

"..." Ko is trying to wake up.

Throws the book and sighs.

"Hm?"

"Huh? your up? good morning."

"Morning" Said Ko

Sasudie got up from the cot and goes over to him and kiss him. ko kisses him back. Sasudie smiled "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes."

"That's good"

Ko become a little dizzy.

"Hun are you hungry?"

"A little"

"Oh ok, what do you want to eat?"

"Steak"

"Ok I will go get some for you"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome" He leaves the room to get some steak for his mate.

5 mins later.

Sasudie comes back with the steak that Ko wanted, he goes over to him and passes the plate to him.

"Thanks" Said Ko and then he rips off a piece of the steak with his teeth.

"Your Welcome Hun."

Ko was still eating his steak.

"You must of been hungry"

Ko blushes, and Sasudie giggles.

"..."

"Sorry about the giggling.."

"it's ok"

"Ok"

"..."

Sasudie sits down on the bed.

"..."

"Ko you ok?"

"Yea I just have a headache." Said Ko.

"Oh do you want anything for it?"

"Yea please"

"Ok" Sasudie gets up and goes into his bathroom in the bedroom and goes and gets him some meds.

Pass his boyfriend some head-ach meds "Here."

"Thanks" Ko takes them.

"Your welcome hun"

Ko lays back down.

"Are you not feeling well?"

"A little"

"That's not good"

"..."

"Have you have enough to eat?"

Ko is feeling dizzy again.

"Ko?"

"I'm ok, I'm just a little dizzy"

"Hun you need to eat more."

"I'll be ok"

"Are you sure?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea"

"Ok"

3 days later...

"..."

"Mama" Said Kira and she puts her arms out to him.

Sasuke smiles and picks his baby girl up.

Kira smiles and hugged her mother.

Sasuke hugs her back.

Kira pulls her mother's bangs.

"Ow."

Kira giggles and keeps doing it.

"Ow...Kira please stop" Said Sasuke as he was holding her.

Kira let's go of his bangs and stomach growls.

Her mother was still holding her and opened up his shirt more.

Kira stomach was still growling.

Sasuke lays on the bed with his daughter up to his chest.

Kira looks at the nipple and then looks at her Mother.

"Go ahead."

Kira bite the nipple hard and drinks.

"Mmm" Moan Sasu and he smiles.

Kira was still drinking from her mother.

Sasu smiles still while kira was feeding off of him. Then his cell phone rings.

Sasuke picks up his phone while Kira was still drinking. "hello?"

"Hey Cuz."

"Hn"

"Ok, what crawled up your butt and die" The guy ask on the other end on the phone.

"What do you want Ryuu" holding

kira and she was still feeding from him.

"I'm just wondering what up and have you found your son yet?"

"Yea we found him and he's been home for a month now and I'm feeding Kira"

"Oh that's good and I really wish you guys let us know and Naruco is freaking out right now. We are not that far away from the leaf right? I mean we only live in Blossom Town and wait you have a new kid? we didn't know that" Said Ryuu and Naruco is yelling at him.

"Sorry it's been hectic around here for the pass three weeks" Said Sasuke and kira is done drinking from him.

"Well ok..." sees Naruco with a knife piss off at him. "Wait Naruco don't throw the knife at me!" His Girlfriend throw the knife at him and ryuu dodge it " I got to go Naruco hormones are acting up bye"

"**RYUU!**" Naruco yalled and holds three more knifes. Naruco is having mood swings from her first pregnancy.

Ryuu eyes go wide and saw his girlfriend with 3 knifes. "Ummmmmmm bye!" He hangs up the phone. Ryuu runs for his life.

Sasuke hangs up his phone and Kira looked up at her mother.

"Naruto!"

Naruto runs into the room "What's wrong?"

"You need to call your sister."

"Why?" Asked Naruto with a confused face.

"She's trying to kill her boyfriend."

"Why?" Asked Naruto with his eyes wide.

"Just call her"

"Ok." Said Naruto and he goes to the phone and call her.

-To Ko & Sasudie-

Ko was holding Sasudie. His mate looked up and kisses under his chin.

"Mmm" Ko moan out and still holding his mate.

Sasudie smiles.

Ko smiles back and still holding his lover.

"So do you like my parents?"

"Yea your father is really nice" His lover said while holding him.

"Yea he is and what about my mother?"

"He's nice too,but he still scares me a little " Said Ko.

"Ok and Yea I know what you mean."

Ko was still holding him.

"..."

Ko was still holding him still.

"..." Sasudie snuggles into His mate.

Ko smiles and holding his lover close.

"I hope my Mom accept you soon"

"Yea" Said Ko.

"I really want to sleep with you in the same bed..but I can't not with my Mom like this..."

"Maybe if you talk to him he'll let you"

"Fat chance,their is no way he will..."

"You never know."

"I know but still, I don't think he will say yes."

"At lest try."

"Ok..."

"Go ask him I'll wait here for you."

"Ok" He gets up and walks to his mother's room.

Sasuke snuggling into Naruto and Naruto smiles.

Sasudie knocks on the door.

Sasu was still snuggling into his mate "Come in"

Sasudie opens the door and walks in.

His mother was still snuggling into Naruto. "Is everything ok?"

"Yea...but I wanted to asked you something"

His mother was still snuggling into Naruto and Naruto holds him close. "What is it hun?"

'I don't know he is going to said yes...I have a feeling its a No.' thought Sasudie to himself. "Is it ok I can sleep with Ko?"

He was snuggling into Naruto still. 'What' Thought Sasuke.

'Sasuke, what's wrong?' Thought Naruto. As he holding Sasuke.

"..."

'He wants to sleep with that Werewolf'Thought Sasuke.

'Sasuke that Werewolf is his Mate. Sasudie loves him and I have a feeling he sleep with him before we found him.' Thought Naruto.

"..." Sasudie life the room with out them knowing and goes into the hall way and closes the door. 'I know that face...its a No face...This really breaking my heart...and its no fair at all...' Thought Sasudie to him self. As he looked down.

'You really think that werewolf loves him don't you?' Thought Sasu.

'Yes. and I know you dislike him but I think this cot thing you put together is really breaking his heart & our son's. But they don't show it at all. When I walk by Sasudie's bathroom, I saw them cuddling before they go to bed in different beds. .' Thought Naruto.

'Ok but are you gonna do for me if I let them sleep together?' Thought Sasuke.

'I really don't know Sasuke, but this is all on you. Some how I feel like you are trying to break them a part. But I just hope you make the right choice ' thought Naruto.

' How about next week you and me go on a vacation' Thought Sasu.

'Sasuke how can I? I can't leave the village I am Hokage here.' Thought Naruto.

Sasudie just in the basement alone and goes into the secret room and hide.

'Yes you can my Sis will take care of the village' Thought Sasuke. "Now go get our son."

"Ok." Goes and looks from him.

Sasuke rubs his forehead.

Naruto comes back into the room "Sasuke I can't find him"

" I know where he is let me go to him"

"Ok."

Sasuke stands in front of the secret room in the basement. "Sasudie I know your in there"

"..."

"Please come out."

"..."

"Please."

"No..."

"Sasudie please come out"

"No..." Said Sasudie and getting annoyed.

"Sasudie come out."

"Please leave me alone..."

"No you need to come out"

"Why? so you can yell at me. I know you are."

"I'm not going to yell at you."

"Whatever I don't give a fucking damn anymore and I am not coming out."

"Sasudie come out now and don't swear"

"No!"

"Sasudie come out now" Said Sasuke as he is getting mad.

"Fuck you!" Sasudie said and poof away and goes to the park.

Sasuke follows him.

Sasudie hides his chakra and turns into a puppy and goes hides in a bush.

A crazy vampire comes up behind sasudie and sinks his fangs into his neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke runs in the direction of the scream.

The Crazy Vampire digs his claws into his flesh.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sasudie screamed. '**KO! HELP ME!**' Thought Sasudie.

"Let go of my son" Sasuke said and he punches the vampire in the face and the crazy vampire got knock out.

"MMMMM!" Moan Sasudie and crawls away from them.

"Sasudie" Said Sasuke and he picks him up and holds him close.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM" Moan out Sasudie.

"Sorry Hun" Said Sasuke and holds him gently "You need to drink from me. "

"..."

"Please." Sasuke puts hid neck to his face.

"...mmmm..." Bites your neck and drinks.

Sasuke smiles and holds him.

Sasudie was still drinking from him.

15 mins later...

Sasudie finishes drinking and heals and takes his mouth off of his Mother's neck.

Sasuke nuzzles his son.

"mm..."

Sasuke was still nuzzling him.

"..."

Sasuke was still nuzzling his son.

"Mom why are you doing that?"

"To get you to talk." Said his mother as he kisses his forehead.

"Oh.." Said Sasudie and blushes.

Sasuke smiles.

"..." not smiling.

"let's get you home" Said his Mother while holding him close and walks.

"..."

Sasuke was still holding him close and walking home.

"...Mom...I know you hate Ko..."

" I don't hate him "

"Well it sounds like you do..."

"I just don't want u to get hurt."

"He's not going to hurt me, He protect me from Orochimaru when I was 15. Orochimaru was after me and still is. Ko hates him to death and wish he was dead."

" I know but i'm your mom so i'll always worry about you"

"..."

Sasuke lick's his Son face.

Sasudie eyes widen.

Sasuke smiles.

"...Your not going to make me smile"

"I can try can't I?"

"Well yea but good luck with that."

"Well maybe this will make you smile"

"..."

"You can sleep with him."

Sasudie smiles "Thanks Mom" Then he hugged him.

"Your welcome" He hugs him back and kisses his forehead and Sasudie blushes.

Sasuke walks into the house while holding Sasudie.

"..."

"You should get some sleep."

"Ok. and can you please put me down?"

Sasuke puts him down.

"Thanks Mom and good night" Sasudie walks to his room.

"Good night."

Sasudie lay on his bed.

Ko hugs him and Sasudie hugs him back.

"Sleep hun."

"I will if you sleep with me."

"I will."

"Thanks hun."

"Sleep" Said Ko and Sasudie falls asleep

Ko watches him

Sasudie was sleeping, Ko was still watching his mate.

Sasudie hugged him in his sleep.

Ko falls asleep

-The next day-

Sasudie was resting his eyes, while laying down.

Ko was still sleeping.

Sasudie opens his eyes "..."

Ko was still sleeping and Sasudie kisses him on the cheek. "Mmm" Ko moan out and still sleeping.

Sasudie licks his neck.

"Mmmm...' Ko moan out while he was sleeping.

"Hm..." Gets out of bed and walks to the living room and he sees his mother.

"Hey Sasudie."

"Hi.."

"You ok?"

"Yea Mom"

"You sure?"

"Yea" Said Sasudie and sits on the couch.

"Ok."

"..."

"Sasudie, I've been thinking and.."

"Hm?"

"Well I guess I've been a little hard on you and...um..."

Sasudie is listening.

"I'm going to try to be open minded."

"Ok"

Ko is still sleeping in the other room.

"hm.." siting back more in the couch.

Ko was still sleeping in the other room.

Sasudie gets up and looks at Sasuke.

Sasuke was watching T.V.

Sasudie walks to the backyard.

Ko was still sleeping.

"..." sighs and sits on the step of the back yard.

'Ko wake up some time...' Thought Sasudie and Ko heard it. 'Mom still didn't say to me if I can date him or not. He being more open minded? Ummm that's not a answer and Has not accept him yet?' Sasudie thought to self.

"Mmmm" Ko moan and still sleeping.

"..."

Ko moans in his sleep again.

Sasudie gets up and goes back into the house and walks into the living room.

Sasuke sees his mother asleep on the couch 'He left the T.V on' Thought Sasudie and goes over and shut it off.

Sasuke is still sleeping.

Sasudie goes into his room.

Ko wakes up "Hey hun."

"Hey"

His mate is trying to wake up.

Sasudie sits on his bed.

Ko was still trying to wake up and Sasude kisses his

lover's cheek. His Werewolf mate smiles and Fox demon/vampire smiles back. Ko kisses his neck.

Sasudie moans.

Ko was still kissing his neck and His mate was still moaning. Ko was still kissing his neck.

"Mmmm" Moan out Sasudie.

Ko kissing his neck and Sasudie kisses his neck too.

"Mmmmm" Moan out ko

Sasudie was still kissing his neck.

"Mmmm mmmmm" Moan out Ko

Sasudie was still kissing his mate's neck 'Feel good?' Thought Sasudie.

"Mmmmm mmmm yes" moans out Ko

Sasudie was still kissing his mate's neck.

"Mmmm mmmm" moan out Ko and Sasudie licks his neck.

"Mmmm mmm mmm" moans out Ko

Sasudie was still licking his mate's neck.

"Mmmm mmmm mmmm" Moan out Ko and Sasudie stops and kisses him on the lips.

His mate kisses back and Sasudie smiles.

Ko smiles back.

"So what do you want to do?"

Ko holds him close. Sasudie smiles and snuggles into his chest.

Ko smiles back and holding him close.

"..."

"..."

"..." Sasudie kisses ko.

Ko kisses him back. Sasudie kisses his neck.

"Mmm" Moan out Ko.

Sasudie sucks on his neck.

"Mmm mmmm"

His mate was still sucking his neck.

" Mmm mmmm mmmm"

Sasudie was sucking his neck

'Feel good?' thought his mate.

"Mmm mmmm mmmm yes" Moan out Ko.

Sasudie was sucking his neck but more faster.

" Mmm mmmm mmmm mmm mmmm"

Sasudie was still doing it. 'Do you want more?' Thought Sasudie.

" Mmm mmmm yes mmm mmmm"

'Ok' Thought Sasudie. Sucks on your neck fast and hard.

"Mmm mmmm mmm mmmm"

Sasudie stops and kisses down your neck.

" Mmmm mmmmm mmm mmmm"

Sasudie then kisses down your chest.

"Mmmm mmmmm mmm mmmm"

Sasudie then sucks his nipple.

"Mmmmm mmmmmm mmmm mmmmm"

Sasudie was still sucking on his nipple and rubbing his Mate's penis while he was wearing his pants.

" Oooh mmmmm mmmmmm mmmm mmmmm" Moan out Ko.

The Demon/Vampire was still sucking his nipple and also rubbing his member.

" Ooooh mmmmm mmm ahh mmm oh god mmm" Moan out Ko.

Sasudie was doing the samething and listening to lover's moans.

" Ooooh mmmmm mmm oooooooh mmmmm mmm"

He was still sucking his nipple and also rubbing his member but fast.

"Ooooh mmmmm mmmm mmm oooooooh mmmmm mmm mmmmmm mmmm" Moan Ko.

Sasudie stops and pulls down your pants and under wear some and suck on his member.

" Ahhhh ohhhh mmmmmmm mmmm"

'Ko you need to try to be quiet My Mom is sleeping in the living room' Thought Sasudie and still sucking on his member.

"Mmmmmm" Moan Ko while biting his lip.

Sasudie was sucking on his member but fast.

'I know you feel good but, thanks for keeping your sound down Hun.' Thought Sasudie.

"Mmmmm" Moan Ko and bitting his lip hard.

Sasudie then deep throat his member.

"AH-" Then he bites his lip harder. "Mmmmm"

Sasudie was still deep throat his lover's member.

"Mmmmm...mmmmm" Ko moan and bitting his lip harder then before for.

15 mins later...

Sasudie was still deep throating his penis.

"Mmmmmm Sasudie" Ko moan out and cums.

Sasudie swallows his cum.

Ko pants after that and lays down.

Sasudie took his mouth off his lover's member.

"Yea."

"Good"

"I'm sorry I did that to you.." Said Sasudie as he looked down.

"It's ok, I liked it"

"You did?" Sasudie looks up at his mate.

"Yea I did" Ko said as he smiles.

Sasudie smiles back and hugs you.

Ko hugs back.

'I hope my Mom didn't hear us.' Thought Sasudie.

"Yea."

"Hun I think you should take a shower."

" Yea i think your right"

Sasudie nods his head. "I'm going into the living room ok."

"Shower first"

"Ok"

Ko gets up and Sasudie gets up too.

Ko walks into the bathroom and His mate follows him.

Ko turns on the water. Sasudie leans on the wall.

Ko picks up his Mate, Sasudie eyes widen.

Ko smiles.

Sasudie smiles back and puts has arms around his

mate's neck.

Ko takes off Sasudie's clothes and He blushes.

Ko kisses his neck Sasudie moans.

The purple hair boy has a little bit of gold in them.

Sasudie kisses his neck back. "Mmm" Moan Ko

Sasudie licked his Neck.

"Mmmm mmmm" moans out Ko

Sasudie stops licking his neck and smiles.

Ko smiles back and still holding his naked lover in his arms. Sasudie arms are still around his lover's neck.

Ko was into the shower while holding him.

"..."Arms are around his neck.

The water lands on Sasudie .

He Smiles.

Ko starts washing his hair.

"..."

"What's wrong?" Asked Ko as he was wishing his hair.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yea, its just my Mom didn't give me answer if it was ok to date you or not. I don't like to having a over protected Mother." Said Sasudie.

"He'll always be over protective of you"

"I know."

Ko passes Sasudie a towel.

"Thanks" puts towel around himself.

"Your welcome Hun." Said Ko as he wraps the towel his waist.

Sasudie smiles and walks out of the bathroom and gets dressed.

Ko lays down on the bed.

"Ko you ok Hun?"

"Yea just a little dizzy."

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Sure."

"What do you want to eat."

"Anything is fine."

"Ok" Leaves the room and walks into the kitchen.

"..."

Sasudie makes a sandwich and brings it back and passes it to Ko.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome."

"Sasudie!" Yelled Sasuke from the living room.

Sasudie heard him and goes into the living room.

"Yea?"

"You wanted to asked me something else last night"

Said Sasuke

"I did but I didn't dare chance it."

"You can tell me."

"Ok,...Have you accept Ko or not as my boyfriend?. it has been over a month and I still haven't heard your answer." Said Sasudie.

Somewhere in the house **THUMP!**

"What was that?" Said Sasudie.

"Stay here" Said his Mother and walks back of the house.

"Ok."

Sasudie saw a desk come at him and dodges it.

Sasudie sees his Mother throw the crazy vampire out of the house. Sasuke turns around to go back into the house.

Sasudie was just stand.

The cazy vampire goes after Sasuke and Ko runs in front of him and hits Crazy Vampire hard with his claws.

"Huh?" Sasuke turns around.

The Crazy Vampire gets back up.

Ko growls and claws Idiot Vampire's eyes out.

Sasudie watches with widen eyes.

The Crazy, Idiot,annoying Vampire die from that and falled to the ground.

Ko pulls his claws away from him and shake the blood off his hands. 'Well we don't have to worry about that idiot anymore' Thought Sasudie to himself.

Sasuke watches.

Ko turns around "You guys ok?"

Sasuke watches still.

Ko is confused and kicks the crazy the vampire to make sure he is dead. 'yep he is Dead.' Ko thought to self.

Sasuke walks into the house. "Mom you ok?" Asked Sasudie.

Ko was just stand outside the door way.

"Yea and Sasudie." Said Sasuke

"Good, hm?"

"Answer to your question is yes." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie smiles "Thanks Mom" Then he hugs his Mom.

Ko gives a confused looked.

Sasuke hugs back. " But no sex until Your 20 ok?"

"Ok" blushed Sasudie.

Ko blushed too when he heard that.

" Good now go clean your boyfriend up" Said Sasuke and it was killing him to say that.

* * *

**End Of Sasudie's Lover Story**

**I hope you guys liked it. **

**sasuco22 help made this and she also she roll played with me. I just put this into a fanfic form. Their is going to be sequel called Being A Family. XD So look out for that and Thanks Favorites ok. Bye guys see you in the next sequel. But plz leave reviews this story didn't get none. only 2 favorites. **


End file.
